Kaya's Story: Book One
by WaterGirl98
Summary: Kaya, a young watertribe girl, is trying to find her place. She runs away, hoping to escape her troubled life, but things only take a turn for the worse. Kaya seeks shelter in a place she never expected. She finds herself among the Avatar and his family. During her time with them she keeps asking herself one question: Where do I belong? Please leave reviews on what you thought!
1. Chapter 1

Kaya's Story: Book One

Chapter One: The Escape

The moon hangs high in the sky. Its light casts down onto the snow and into a small bedroom where a girl frantically packs all of her few belongings into a bag. She keeps glancing at her door, listening, waiting for him to come bursting in and ruin everything.

She checks her bag several times to make sure she has everything. Cautiously, she steps out of her room and goes to the kitchen. There, she grabs all the leopard seal jerkey she can find and puts it in her bag. She has no idea how long she will be gone, and will need as much non-perishable food as she can find.

Once that is taken care of she looks at the front door. The fabric covering the opening sways in the wind. Feeling unsure Kaya turns around and starts to go back to her room. Then she sees the fire flickering in the corner. She cringes and makes her final decision. She can not stay here.

Kaya heads out the door and runs down the empty streets of The Southern Watertribe. The full moon's power fills her with energy. The snow crunches under her feet and she hears an arctic wolf howl in the distance. Different doubts and regrets enter her mind. Then she thinks of the fire and her motives are made clear again.

When she reaches the harbor she is out of breath. She walks down the rows of boats until she finds a fishing canoe. One with a sail and paddles. She steps in and the boat sways side to side. Once she has gained her balance and the boat is steady she unties the canoe. She pushes away from the dock and starts paddling.

After paddling for what feels like forever, Kaya stops to give herself a break. The sun has just started to peek out from the darkness. Kaya turns and looks back at her home. It is just a soft glow in the distance. Seeing it so far away gives her strange feeling. She isn't sure if it is dread or relief.

One thing she does know is that she had done it. Finally, she is free. From now on she can do whatever she wants. She knows that this is her life. Then, looking out at the open ocean, she decides she isn't sure how long her life will last.

Several weeks pass and Kaya hasn't seen land. Sailing had gotten her far but occasionally she would have to paddle. It was hard work and sometimes she wished she had not left. That and she was tired of eating seal jerkey. She knew, though, that it was too late for regret and she had to keep moving.

The weather is very calm. There is not a cloud in the sky or even a slight breeze. Kaya has been paddling and has had to take frequent breaks. Her arms are incredibly sore.

Suddenly, Kaya hears a sound she hadn't heard before. It sounds like a bunch of arctic chickens crowing at once, but still even different than that. She looks up and sees hundreds if not thousands of birds flying overhead. Kaya marvels at the sight.

Once they have all flown by, Kaya looks in the direction they came from. To her horror she sees the blackest clouds she has ever seen in her entire life. She knows that these are no snow clouds. There is a storm coming. A bad one, and she's going to get caught right in the middle of it.

In a panic, Kaya takes out a map she had found back home. She tracks down her current location and realizes she isn't too far from Kyoshi Island. Kaya throws the map down into the bottom of the canoe and picks up the paddle. Then she starts paddling for her life.

Hours of tiring paddling pass until the wind picks up. Lightning lights up the sky and thunder rumbles so loud Kaya thinks her eardrums might burst. Kaya looks up, and through the cloudy sky she can see the slight outline of Kyoshi in the distance. She puts up her sail and the boat jolts forward.

The sail only works succsessfully for a few minutes. Then the wind really gets harsh. The boat rocks back and forth so much Kaya has to hold on to the sides so that she does not fall off.

She puts the sail down, but the boat still rocks violently. Rain starts falling in heavy sheets and thunder and lightning are everywhere. The waves get higher each minute and Kaya knows that her situation is very grave.

Waves push against the boat and Kaya does her best to stay on. The cold, salty spray that showers her combined with the rain makes it hard.

The boat rises up and down over huge waves and Kaya screams as she holds on for dear life. A massive wave rises up above them and Kaya stares at it as it comes down on her with a low roar like she had never heard before. She is knocked out of the boat and into the freezing water.

Kaya comes up gasping and crying. Her whole body is numb from cold and pain. Waves push her under, but she fights to stay afloat. She does not know how long she does this. Finally, she goes under and is too weak to come back up again. She listens as the thunder rumbles above water and she slowly drifts out of consiousness.

Two men walk along the beach on Kyoshi after the storm. They had woken up at dawn just to survey the damage. So far they had seen driftwood, sea plants, and various sea life that were victims of the storm. One man finds a peice of driftwood unlike the others they had found. It has watertribe paintings on it.

"Hey, Yao! Look at this!" he shouts. Yao comes over and looks at it.

"What is it?" Yao asks. The other man studies it.

"It looks like a piece of a watertribe boat. But I don't know what it would be doing all the way out here," he responds. Yao looks around the beach.

"Bo! Here's some more!" Yao and Bo search the beach and find several more peices of what they assume is the same boat. They even find a small bag. Inside of it is the belongings of a watertribe girl.

"Do you think that she, whoever they are, is still...here?" Bo asks. Yao shakes his head.

"The liklihood of anyone surviving a storm like that is...it's just not something that happens," Yao says solemnly. "But it wouldn't hurt to check, just in case."

The two men search the beach looking for signs of a survivor. At about an hour past dawn they decide it's time to give up. Just then Bo finds something.

"Yao! Yao, over here!" Bo shouts. Yao runs over. They both kneel down next to a young watertribe girl. She soaking wet, especially her face and chest. They know she must have coughed up a lot of water before they found her Yao guesses she is about fourteen.

"Is she alive?" Bo asks. Yao sees the girl's chest moving slightly.

"She needs help!" Yao says in panic.

"Like what?" Bo asks.

"We need to find Doctor Chow!" Yao exclaims. Bo shakes his head.

"Doctor Chow went to the Fire Nation on vacation, remember?" Bo reminds him. Yao looks down that girl, his mind is racing.

"What do we do? We can't let her die!" says Bo. Yao looks at him.

"Who else could help her?" The two men think. Yao hangs his head. Bo perks up.

"I know!" Bo says. Yao jerks his head up.

"What?"

"Master Katara! She's a healer! She can help!" Bo explains.

"But we can't just pop in on them! I mean...she's the Avatar's wife! Not only that but it's so early!"

"It's the only way. She's the only one on the Island capable of saving this girl," Bo states. Yao nods. He knows Bo is right.

Gently, Yao picks up the girl. She is limp in his arms, and her chest moves slightly up and down.

"Lead the way," Yao tells Bo. Bo takes the lead and they head towards the village. They walk through the streets and towards the outer area of the village. They come to a fairly large house and walk up to the front door.

"This is it," Bo says as he reaches up to knock. His knuckles make sharps noises on the wood door. They wait and Bo knocks several more times until they receive an answer. A sleepy Avatar Aang answers the door.

"Yes?" Aang asks through a yawn. Bo bows and Yao bows his head.

"Avatar Aang, sir, I'm Bo and this is Yao. We came to see your wife."

Aang looks at them, then he registers the girl in Yao's arms. Panic crosses Aang's face.

"Come in!" Aang says as he ushers the men inside. Aang runs to another room in the house. Bo and Yao hear voices, then footsteps coming towards them. Aang and Katara walk in.

The two men see Master Katara and bow. She ignores them and her eyes focus on the girl. Katara's heart feels heavy and she goes closer to them.

"What happened?!" Katara asks.

"We found her on the beach. We think she got caught out in the storm," Yao replies. Katara gasps.

"Follow me," she orders. Katara leads them into a bedroom and Yao lays the girl down on the bed.

"Water. I need water," says Katara. Aang goes out of the room and is back in an instant with a basin filled with water. Katara bends the water and it starts to glow. Yao and Bo watch in awe. Katara starts to heal the girl.

After a few minutes the girl moans. Everyone watches intently as her eyes flutter open. She looks around in panic, then her eyes settle on Katara.

"Mother?" the girl asks. "Am I dead?" Katara shakes her head.

"No, you're just hurt," she answers. The girl looks away. She seems dissapointed.

"Oh...then you aren't Mom." Everyone in the room is silent for a few moments.

"How do you feel?" Aang asks. The girl closes her eyes.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of arctic zebra elk," she answers. She opens her eyes to look at Aang. She looks shocked.

"Avatar Aang?" she looks around the room and tries to sit up. She gasps in pain and winces. Katara holds her shoulder gently and helps her lay back down.

"You need to take it easy," Katara tells her. The girl looks at her.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" the girl asks.

"These men found you on the beach. You got caught out in the storm. You're very lucky," Katara tells her.

"I don't feel lucky," the girl groans. Katara looks at the girl.

"What's your name?" she asks. The girl looks at her.

"Kaya," she answers weakly. Katara smiles.

"That's a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Kaya," Katara says. Kaya smiles slightly and coughs. She groans afterwards and closes her eyes. Bo and Yao excuse themselves.

Katara continues to heal Kaya.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Aang asks.

"She's pretty beaten up. That and she's sick from being out in the storm. If I keep healing her and if she keeps taking medicine she should be fine in a couple of days," Katara answers. "What I'm really worried about is where the rest of her family is. I don't think she has a mother, considering what she said when she woke up atleast." They are silent for a moment.

"What will we do if we can't find them?" Aang asks. Katara looks at Kaya and sighs.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure it out though," Katara says. She dabs Kaya's head with a wet towel and wonders about Kaya's family.

Katara has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that Kaya is alone. As she watches over Kaya, Katara decides that Kaya is her responsibility. Nothing will happen to her while she is with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lies and Lessons

Kaya recovers quickly thanks to Katara's healing and nurturing. In all of her life no one had ever watched over Kaya as much as Katara did in the three days she was sick. Kaya knew she could never thank Katara enough for what she did for her.

When Kaya is strong enough to get around on her own she meets Aang and Katara's sons for the first time. The oldest is a non-bender named Bumi, he is eleven, and the youngest an airbender named Tenzin, he is eight. Aang introduces Kaya.

"Boys this is Kaya. Kaya I'd like you to meet Bumi and Tenzin," Aang says with a smile. Kaya smiles at them.

"It's nice to meet both of you," she says. The boys nod and smile shyly. Kaya can tell they aren't comfortable with a strange girl staying in their house.

The boys go to play outside and leave Aang, Katara, and Kaya in the kitchen. The three of them sit at the table in silence. Kaya sighs.

"I should probably get going soon," she says.

"Leave?" Katara asks in surprise. "Why?"

"I hate to put you out and...I have places to be," Kaya answers.

"Where are you going?" Aang asks. Kaya freezes. She has absolutely no idea. Honestly, she had never thought about it.

"Um...well I was think of going to..." Kaya looks around the room and thinks. She was not used to lying. She never had a reason to. Now she wishes she had more experiance.

"I need to go to Republic City," Kaya tells them. It was the first city that came to mind. That and she thought it wouldn't be a bad place to start over. She heard good things about it back home.

"Really? We're moving there in a couple of weeks!" Katara says happily. "What do you plan on doing there? Is that where your family is headed?"

Kaya's mind reels. She has to think of something believable. She hates lying to them, but there is no other way. No one, especially them, can know the truth.

"Well, no. Uh, you see my parents died. And my aunt, she lives in Republic City. Back home they told me that if I didn't go live with her they'd put me in an orphanage. I didn't want that so I took a canoe and headed for the city." Kaya's palms sweat under the table. She studies their faces, they seem to believe her.

"So, you came by yourself?" Aang asks. Kaya nods.

"How do you plan on getting to Republic City, then? Your canoe is destroyed," Katara points out. Kaya's heart sinks. She hadn't thought of that. She forms a response.

"Well, uh, I could find another canoe and-"

"No, Kaya," Katara tells her.

"But, Master Katara, I'll be fine," Kaya says. Katara shakes her head.

"Why don't you just wait and come with us? That way I can be sure you get to your aunt."

"But that isn't necessary. I-" Katara cuts Kaya off.

"You're coming with us. That's final." Kaya wasn't used to a statement like that. She has no response.

Aang gets up to go out and play with the boys. Kaya and Katara look out the window and see Aang giving Tenzin an airbending lesson. Kaya watches in amazement.

"He's so lucky," Kaya says. Katara looks at Kaya quizzingly.

"Why?" Katara asks. Kaya sighs.

"Because he has a teacher," Kaya says. Katara looks out at Aang and Tenzin bending.

"Are you a waterbender?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. I know basically nothing, though. Everything I know is what I've taught myself. And really, I'm not even supposed to know that much," Kaya confesses. Katara nods in understanding

"I know what you mean. I was the same way when I was your age. All I wanted was to learn how to use my gift, but there was no one to teach me." She pauses. "Why couldn't you learn?" Katara asks. Kaya sighs.

"My father, uh, when he was alive, he was against bending. He thought benders had an unfair advantage because of their gifts. So, I wasn't allowed to learn." Katara looks at Kaya with an expression of anger. Kaya is surprised at this.

"That's awful! How could anyone think that?! Bending is part of who someone is and if you take that away...that's like not letting them be themselves!" Katara says. Kaya sighs, happy that Katara isn't mad at her, and shrugs.

"It's in the past. It doesn't matter," she says.

"Of course it does! You have a gift, Kaya! You need to know how to use it!" Katara tells her. Kaya is silent and looks out the window.

"I'll teach you," Katara says. Kaya looks at Katara in shock.

"Really?" Kaya asks.

"Really. I'll teach you everything I can while you're with us," Katara tells her.

"Thank you so much!" Kaya exclaims. Katara smiles and they both head out to the stream a little ways from the house. They wade into the water.

"So, Kaya. Why don't we start by showing me what you do know?" Katara says. Kaya looks unsure.

"Okay...but I'm not very good," she warns. Kaya sets her feet and moves her arms. She concentrates really hard and the water from the stream starts to move back and forth. Kaya stops and looks at Katara who says nothing. Kaya hangs her head.

"Told you I was awful," Kaya says shamefully. Katara shakes her head.

"No, no that was good for someone with your experiance. I'm impressed," Katara tells her. Kaya looks at her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Of course! I'm sure that with a little instruction you'll do great!" Katara encourages. Kaya smiles and Katara walks over to her.

"Now, for your stance your feet need to be farther apart and your hands closer to your center," Katara says as she models the stance. Kaya mimics it.

"Good! Now, let's work on some basic moves." Katara starts to push and pull the water like Kaya did, only much better. Kaya watches intently.

"The trick to mastering any waterbending move is to let your movements flow. As an element, water wants to flow naturally. If you can't make yourself flow as a waterbender, the water won't either," Katara explains. "Watch."

Katara starts doing a display of perfect, mastered waterbending. Kaya watches in awe. Katara finishes and Kaya stands there speechless for a moment.

"That was amazing!" Kaya says. Katara smiles.

"With practice and hard work, you can do that too some day," she tells Kaya. Kaya smiles and nods. They continue with the lesson. To Kaya's surprise and Katara's satisfaction, by the end of the lesson Kaya gets the hang of a couple moves. Streaming the water and making a fairly large wave.

"Kaya, that was great! You're way better than you give yourself credit for!" Katara beams.

"Really?" Kaya asks.

"You're a very talented bender," Katara says. Kaya takes this in. She never thought she could be good at anything, especially waterbending.

They get out of the water and dry off. Then they head back to the house. On the way there they talk about the lesson. When they get home they are surprised to see Sokka and Suki sitting on the porch with Aang and the boys.

"Katara!" Sokka shouts as he gets up to meet her at the steps. "There you are!" He hugs her.

"Sokka, not that I'm not glad you're here, but why are you here?" Katara asks. Sokka laughs.

"What? We only live on the same island! And a big brother can't just stop by to visit his sister and family from time to time?" Sokka asks sarcastically. Katara smiles and shakes her head. Kaya stands halfway behind Katara, unsure of when to introduce herself, if at all. Katara looks behind her at Kaya and gestures to her.

"Sokka, this is Kaya. She's staying with us and coming to Republic City with us too." Kaya steps out and shakes his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Kaya says. Sokka smiles.

"Nice to meet you too!" he says as they walk up onto the porch. Kaya shakes Suki's hand and they all sit down.

"So, how did you get to Kyoshi, Kaya?" Suki asks. Kaya tells her mostly made up story. The more she tells it, the more she feels bad about lying.

"All by yourself?" Sokka asks in amazement. Kaya nods.

"It's a wonder the Unagi didn't get you!" Sokka says with a laugh.

"Unagi?" Kaya asks. "What's that?"

"A huge, horrifying sea monster that's terrorized the waters of Kyoshi for centuries. No big deal," Suki says. Kaya's eyes widen and she shudders. Maybe that's why she vaguely remembers a huge dark creature swimming around during the storm. She wonders why it didn't "get her" like Sokka said.

Sokka and Suki stay for dinner. Kaya enjoys herself but feels like she doesn't belong. She doesn't like the feeling, although she figures she should be used to it.

Two weeks pass and the time has come for them to leave for Republic City. Kaya helps them pack their things and load them into Appa's saddle. Kaya still can't imagine a creature of that size flying. Especially with all of their stuff and them on his back.

"Is that everything?" Aang asks. Kaya hands him her small bag and he puts it among their belongings. She stares at it and notices how even though it looks like any other of their bags, it seems out of place.

"That's it," Sokka says. They all climb into Appa's saddle.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Say bye to Kyoshi," Aang says. Tenzin waves.

"Bye, Kyoshi!" he says. Aang takes the reins.

"Here we go!" Aang looks back at Kaya. "First time flyer, hold on tight!" Kaya puts her hand on the side of the saddle.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouts. Appa grunts and takes off. Kaya gasps, grips the saddle, and squeezes her eyes shut. As they get higher, Kaya slowly opens her eyes,and looks around. She loosens her grip.

"So, Kaya? How do you like flying?" Aang asks. Kaya smiles.

"I love it!" she says over the wind. Aang smiles and turns around. The others talk as Kaya takes in the joys of air travel.

They fly until a little before sunset. Then they find a place to camp. They land and unload the things they will need for the night. Kaya watches as Sokka comes out of the woods with his arms full of wood. She gets a feeling of dread.

They set up camp and when the sun sets they have dinner. After they eat Aang starts a big campfire using the wood Sokka cut and firebending. Everyone sits around it, but Kaya stays away.

Kaya listens as they talk and laugh for a few minutes. She sits by herself under a tree in the dark. Katara turns and Kaya pretends to be busy reading a scroll she had found among their things. Katara walks over.

"Are you okay?" Katara asks. Kaya looks up.

"Me? I'm fine? Why do you ask?" Kaya says.

"Because you're sitting in the dark by yourself reading about," Katara tilts her head to see the title, "The Laws of the Earth Kingdom." Kaya blushes. She had no idea what the scroll was about.

"Um, I've always found that...interesting," she lies. Katara raises an eyebrow.

"What's one law in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asks to purposefully catch Kaya in the act of lying. Kaya starts to open the scroll.

"Without using the scroll," Katara orders. Kaya sighs.

"Um...you have to wear green?" Kaya guesses. "No! Um, rocks have to be, uh-" Katara stops her and sits down in front of her.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she asks. Kaya peers over Katara's shoulder and looks at everyone sitting around the fire. Kaya puts the scroll down and shakes her head.

"Why not? Come on it's fun!" Katara urges. Kaya looks away and hugs her knees.

"I-I just...don't want to. I'm tired," Kaya lies. She forces a yawn. "Really tired."

"Oh, okay," Katara says. Kaya gets up.

"Thanks anyways...goodnight," Kaya says as she walks to her tent.

"Goodnight," Katara replies. As she watches Kaya enter her tent Katara knows that something is wrong. She gets up, goes back to the campfire, and sits with the others. Although she is laughing along with the others her focus stays on Kaya. She knows Kaya isn't telling her something, and Katara is going to find out what it is before Kaya leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Truth from the Ashes

Kaya spends the next few days of travel avoiding the nightly campfires. Whenever they invited her to join them she made up an excuse and went to her tent. She didn't like being alone. It always made her think of things that upset her, like the night she ran away or, especially, the little fire in the corner that reminded her of why she had to escape.

They stop to set up camp that evening. They all do their separate chores and are finished in no time. Kaya sees Katara sitting around what will be tonight's campfire. Kaya goes to her to ask a question.

When she gets there Katara turns to her, but Kaya looks at Aang standing next to the wood. He adjusts his feets and firebends, the wood burts into flame. Kaya jumps back and watches the flames with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Katara asks in concern. Kaya snaps out of her trance and looks at Katara.

"Nothing. Uh, I was just gonna say...I'm going for a walk," Kaya tells her. Katara knits her eyebrows.

"Now?" she asks. Kaya nods.

"Okay, but be back by dinner. Don't wander off too far," Katara orders. Kaya looks at the fire again.

"I won't, Master Katara," she says in a quiet voice. Katara watches in concern as Kaya walks away from the campsite.

Kaya returns from her walk just a little bit after dinner is served. She ignores them all sitting and eating, and walks straight to her tent.

"Isn't she going to have dinner?" Sokka asks. Katara looks at the tent.

"I'm sure she'll come out in a minute," she assures them. They finish dinner and the sun sets. Everyone sits around the campfire and Kaya still hasn't come out of her tent.

Katara heats up some dinner for Kaya over the fire. She walks over to the tent.

"Kaya?" she asks. Kaya doesn't answer. Katara sighs and walks into the tent. She finds Kaya laying on her side staring at nothing.

"I brought you dinner," Katara says. Kaya taps her finger on the ground.

"I'm not hungry," she tells Katara. Katara sighs and sets the bowl down.

"What's wrong, Kaya," she asks. Kaya doesn't look at her.

"Nothing...I'm fine," Kaya answers in a broken voice. Katara starts to tell Kaya she knows that she's hiding something, but stops herself. She looks at Kaya and thinks for a minute.

"Kaya, I just want you to know something. You can tell me anything...even after you've gone to live with your aunt. If you ever need me, I'll be there," Katara tells her. Kaya looks at Katara briefly, then turns her gaze back to where it was before.

"Goodnight, Kaya," Katara says as she leaves the tent. When she's gone Kaya sits up. She takes the bowl of food, and eats slowly. When she finishes she sets the bowl down.

Outside she hears everyone laugh. She wants to be out there with them so badly. Tears roll down her cheeks and she lays down.

As much as Kaya wants to tell Katara, she knows she can't. Katara can't know. No one can. She can't tell anyone the truth...

The next morning they set off for Republic City for the last time. Kaya keeps to herself for most of the trip, only speaking when asked questions. Other than that she just looks at the ground below them as they travel.

After flying almost all day they come up on the city. Kaya gasps when she sees it. Everyone is amazed.

The city is just amazing. Buildings taller than Kaya had imagined towered over the ground, their tops glistening in the sun. They turn towards a small island in the bay that resembles an air temple.

They land and take in the sights. Aang informs them on everything about the island. It is a beautiful place.

While unpacking Sokka dissapears. Everyone wonders where he is.

"I know this isn't his house, but he can atleast help," Katara grumbles as she puts things in their place.

"I hope our house in the city will be this nice," Suki says when they finish. They all tell her it will.

Sokka returns and they eat dinner. Kaya sits in silence and listens as everyone questions him on his earlier whereabouts. He tells them it is a surprise and they have to wait until after dinner to see it.

When they finish dinner Sokka leads them outside and they follow him down a path leading to a cliff overlooking the city. They get to their destination and to everyone's delight and Kaya's dread, they see a permenantly made fire pit.

"I figured you could sit around the fire on nights like this and take in the view," Sokka explains as he gestures to the city.

"It's wonderful! Thanks, Sokka," Katara says. Sokka shrugs and smiles. Aang lights the fire and they sit around it. Kaya keeps her distance and looks at the city from the base of a nearby tree. Sokka sees her.

"What are you doing over there?" he asks.

"I'm looking out at the city," Kaya says while shivering from the crisp night air.

"Aren't you cold? It's warmer next to the fire," Sokka tells her. Kaya unwraps her arms from around herself.

"No, I'm fine," she lies. Sokka laughs.

"Kaya, if I didn't know any better I's say you were afraid of campfires!" The others laugh. Even Katara smiles. Kaya forces a smile.

"Don't be silly," Kaya says. They laugh. Kaya forces a yawn.

"Goodnight," she says as she gets up and heads to the house. As she walks away she hears them discussing the fear of campfires. They are laughing and Kaya walks away with a heavy heart. She lays down in one of the guest rooms and falls asleep.

Kaya wakes up late that night. She sits upright in the bed and looks around in panic. It takes a moment for her to register that the unfamiliar room is the guest room. She blinks her stinging eyes and presses her palms against them.

She hadn't had any nightmares in a long time. It had been a couple years since she woke up from one this bad. Tears spill over onto her cheeks as she remembers the flames that haunted her dream. That and her lost mother's screams.

Kaya shakes her head and gets out of bed. The room is dark, so she stumbles around the room trying to find what she needs. When her eyes adjust to the light she grabs a blanket, puts on her shoes, and sneaks outside.

The crisp night air causes Kaya to wrap the blanket around herself tighter. While she walks she doesn't really think about where she's going. She finds herself at the sight of the campfire.

The strong smell of smoke still lingers in the air. Kaya breaths it in and hates it. She looks down at the pile of ash left behind from the wood. She sits next to it and thinks.

She thinks about what she will do next. Realizing how helpless she is about her situation she buries her face in her hands. She knows that the only way out is to tell the truth, which is nearly impossible to do. Running away is an option, but she knows that's wrong, especially after all they had done for her.

Kaya leans against the bench and sighs. She thinks of other options, but is mostly unsuccessful. Her eyelids grow heavy and she catches herself drifting off. She tries staying awake, but is unsuccsessful at that too.

The next morning everyone sits around the table and eats breakfast.

"Where's Kaya?" Sokka asks. Katara looks down the hall towards the guest room.

"I'm not sure," she answers. "I haven't heard her."

"She's probably still asleep. I'm sure she'll be up soon," Aang says. The others agree and finish breakfast. When Kaya doesn't come, Katara gets a little worried.

"I'm going to go check on her," Katara says. She walks down the hall and knocks on the guest room door.

"Kaya? Are you okay?" Katara asks. She is answered by silence. She knocks once more and when she doesn't get an answer she opens the door and goes in.

"Ka-" Katara cuts herself off when she sees that Kaya isn't there. Panic fills Katara and she rushes to the kitchen.

"She isn't in there!" Katara says in panic.

"What?" the others ask in unison.

"She's not in her room!" Katara tells them. Aang stands up and goes to her.

"Calm down, I'm sure she just went outside for some fresh air or something," he assures her. Before anyone can say anything else Katara hurries outside. She searches the island until she finds Kaya asleep against a bench next to the remains of the campfire.

"Kaya. Kaya wake up," Katara says as she gently shakes Kaya's shoulder. Kaya's eyes flutter open and she looks at Katara and smiles. She takes in her surroundings and the smile fades away.

"What are you doing out here?" Katara asks. Kaya sits up and shrugs.

"Nothing," she answers.

"You have to be doing something," Katara observes. Kaya looks away from her.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" Katara asks. Kaya turns to her and opens her mouth.

"And don't tell me nothing's wrong. You and I both know that isn't true," Katara says. Kaya looks away and bites her lip.

"If I tell you, you'll just hate me like everyone else," Kaya says in almost a whisper. Katara sighs.

"Kaya, whatever it is you have to tell me, I could never hate you," Katara tells her.

"It's a long story," Kaya says.

"Well, I have a long time to listen," Katara says. "If you tell me, maybe I can help you."

Kaya is silent for a while. Katara knows she is thinking. During the silence Kaya traces shapes in the ash. Grey clouds circle above.

"I guess I have no other choice," Kaya says when she finally speaks. She takes a deep breath and Katara waits for her to speak again. Kaya continues drawing in the ash.

"I lied to you. My aunt doesn't live in the city. In fact, I don't have an aunt at all. I had to make it up so you'd think I had somewhere to go," Kaya confesses. Katara isn't surprised by this. In fact, she expected it.

"So, the people of your village didn't tell you to leave?" Katara asks. Kaya shakes her head.

"That's another thing I lied about. My parents aren't dead...well, my mother is, but my father..." Kaya pauses and looks away. "He's alive."

Now, this Katara didn't expect. She thought Kaya's parents were dead considering she was on her own, and how she acted. It was one thing she told them that made perfect sense.

"I'm sorry...but if your father's alive, why aren't you with him?" Katara asks. Kaya's face turns dark and she stops tracing in the ash.

"He's the reason I ran away," Kaya states. She draws her knees up and holds her hands there. She looks ahead. Katara waits for her to speak again.

"I know you're wondering why," Kaya says. "You just have to understand he was never a father to me. I never called him "Dad" because the title just didn't fit him. He didn't deserve it."

Katara wonders what this man must have done to Kaya. Part of her is dying to know. Another part of her is afraid to find out.

"My father was never around. When he was I wished he wasn't. He hated me. I don't ever remember him calling me by my name. He always called me "Worthless", "Pathetic", or "Mistake". I called him by his first name, Sitka, because, like I said before, he wasn't the "Dad" type."

Kaya pauses and Katara feels like her heart had fallen to the center of the earth. She couldn't imagine anyone treating Kaya this way.

"Ever since he had to take care of me I'd always end up eating jerkey or dried seaweed, because he always forgot about me. That's how I didn't get sick of jerkey in the canoe. I've been sick of jerkey for years," Kaya says. She is silent for a few moments.

"And when Bumi and Tenzin get in trouble, I notice you just correct them, or give them a timeout, or something. Well, Sitka didn't believe in that. He was raised by his grandparents and his grandfather was a strict man. When Sitka acted out he recieved harsh punishments..." Kaya brings her hand to her cheek. "So did I."

There is silence as Katara takes this in. She never thought anyone could treat their child this way. Especially, a girl like Kaya. Katara feels like crying, she is so upset, but for Kaya's sake she doesn't.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I don't do campfires..." Kaya says solemnly. Katara waits and listens.

"The truth is...I'm afraid of fire. It's stupid, I know," she admits shamefully. Katara shakes her head.

"No, Kaya, it isn't. You-" Kaya cuts Katara off.

"Yes it is!" Kaya snaps. Katara is surprised by Kaya's reaction. Kaya sighs.

"I'm sorry," she apoligizes. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Katara nods.

"Kaya, if you don't mind me asking...why are you afraid?" Katara asks, assuming it can't get much worse. She assumes the fear came from an accidental burn from childhood. She doesn't think Kaya's story could get any more upsetting.

Kaya starts tracing in the ash again. She is silent for a long time. Katara almost asks her question a second time, but Kaya begins to speak.

"My mother died when I was six," Kaya sighs. Katara looks at her and wonders what this has to do with what she just asked. She is overcome with regret when she realizes what the connection could be.

"I'll never forget that day," Kaya says. "Never. I still remember everything so clearly. It's like it happened just yesterday." Kaya is silent. Her hand starts getting shaky as she traces in the ash.

"I was home alone. It was late afternoon, and I was in my room playing with a doll I used to have. I remember our house creaking as the wind blew. Our house was one of the few that was made of wood. Sitka didn't want a home made by benders," Kaya explains.

"Someone ran in the house. Then I heard people fighting. I recognized my mother's voice, but the other voice...was a man I didn't know." Kaya pauses and is silent for a while. She opens her mouth and her hands shake more. She draws them back and wraps her arms around her knees.

"I went out of my room and looked to see what was going on. They kept yelling at eachother. I was too scared to try and understand what it was about. Then the man pushed my mother. She hit the wall really hard, and fell down. I ran in to help her," Kaya's eyes stare off into the distance as she continues.

"When Mom saw me she looked afraid. The man was furious. He started yelling at her and even at me...he said, "That's her?!". My mother got up and went at him. They kept yelling at eachother. Mom hit him. Then the man pushed her back..." Kaya stops. Katara sees her blue eyes fill with tears. Kaya bites her lip.

"He stepped back and firebended at her. I didn't see it coming. Mom put her hands up to protect herself, but she got burned anyways. She screamed, knelt down, and hid her face from us. I went to her to see if I could help, but she pushed me away...then the man left," a tear rolls down Kaya's cheek and she wipes it away.

Katara is shocked. She never thought Kaya's fear of fire was caused by something like this. She thinks Kaya is finished, but realizes she never told her how her mother died. After a few moments Kaya speaks.

"All I wanted was to help, but she kept pushing me away. Then I smelled smoke. I looked and saw that the hallway was on fire. I screamed at Mom and told her to get up and get out, but she ignored me. I kept screaming at her and when I tried to get her up myself she pulled away from me and I fell. She kept crying from pain," tears are flowing steadily down Kaya's cheeks now.

"I laid there and stared at her. I've never felt so helpless. The fire kept coming closer and I started coughing. The roof started to collapse and separated me from her. I jumped up and screamed for her, but she didn't answer. I tried getting out, but there was fire everywhere," Kaya explains.

"I gave up and hid under our kitchen table. A village guard found me and carried me outside while I screamed for Mom. I sat in the snow and stared at my burning house. Another guard came out then...he had Mom. I only saw her for a brief moment. What I saw was..." A sob escapes Kaya. Katara hugs her and Kaya buries her face into her shoulder. Tears sting Katara's eyes, but she holds them back.

"I spent a couple of weeks in the infirmary," Kaya says when she calms down a little. "Sitka told me it was my fault. That I could have saved her...He's right!" Kaya starts sobbing again. Katara hugs her and shakes her head.

"If I had just been more persuasive! Or even done something to get that man away from her! Or even stopped him from setting the house on fire! She would still be here!"

"There was no way you could have stopped it," Katara tells her. "You did everything you could, Kaya."

"But it wasn't enough!" Kaya cries. Katara comforts Kaya. Once Kaya calms down she pulls away from Katara.

"Why don't we go inside?" Katara suggests. "It looks like it might rain."

"No. I just want to be alone," Kaya says. Katara can't stand seeing Kaya this way. She knows the pain of losing a mother. She can't imagine what it's like thinking that it's your fault.

"Okay...I understand. Do you need anything?" Katara asks. Kaya is silent. Katara sighs and goes inside. Aang meets her by the door.

"Is everything okay?" Aang asks. Katara is silent. Aang knits his eyebrows.

"What happened?" he asks. Katara looks at him sadly.

"I'll tell you after dinner," she says and walks into the kitchen. The afternoon drags on slowly and by dinner time, a steady rain starts to fall.

"Is Kaya okay?" Sokka asks. "We haven't seen her since she went to bed last night."

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute. That rain must be driving her in, and I'm sure she's hungry," Katara says. Lightning flashes outside and is followed by a tremendous clap of thunder. Tenzin jumps.

"If Kaya doesn't come in the next couple of minutes someone should go get her. It's dangerous out there," Suki observes. A few minutes pass. Just as Aang rises to go outside the door opens and Kaya steps into the kitchen. She is soaked and shivering.

Katara goes to her. Kaya looks at the floor and holds the soaked blanket around her like it will keep her shivering hidden.

"Kaya, why don't you change into some dry clothes and have some dinner, okay?" Katara tells her.

"I'm f-fine," Kaya says as her jaw quavers. Katara starts to protest, but Kaya walks away before she can get a chance to speak.

"Kaya!" Katara calls after her. When Kaya doesn't respond Katara hangs her head.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asks. Katara looks up and gives him a dirty look.

"What?" he asks. Katara shakes her head and sits down at the table. They eat dinner in mostly silence. After dinner they clean up the dishes and talk for a while. After everyone goes to bed, Aang and Katara go off to talk in their room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Aang asks. Katara sighs and tells Aang everything. Tears sting her eyes when she finishes. Aang looks down in disbelief.

"I never would've thought..." Aang cuts himself off and shakes his head.

"It just breaks my heart to think that she had to go through all of that," Katara says as a tear rolls down her left cheek. Aang hugs her.

"So, where will she go? An orphanage?" Aang asks when Katara pulls away from his embrace.

"No. That isn't an option," she answers.

"Then what? She has to have somewhere to live," Aang says. Katara looks down.

"Actually...I was thinking that-" Aang cuts her off.

"Katara, we can't," he says.

"You didn't even let me finish, Aang!" Katara tells him.

"I know what you're thinking. We can't keep Kaya with us," he says.

"Why not? She's happy here, and we care about her!" Katara explains.

"I know she is. Just because we care about her doesn't mean we can care for her," Aang emphasizes. "We already have two kids. How do we know we can take care of three?"

"I know we can," Katara says.

"Katara, you aren't thinking this through!" Aang tells her.

"I don't have to! You're missing the big picture! Kaya needs us! She needs a family! Now, the oppurtunity comes for us to give her one, and you won't even think about it?" Katara asks. They are silent for a moment.

"I've thought about it," Aang says. "Even before what you just told me." Katara looks at him and he sighs.

"I saw how happy she made you, while you were having lessons, or just talking to her. I knew how you cared about her. It got me wondering...what if?" Aang tells her. "I just don't want to take a responsibility I can't handle." He looks at Katara who looks down.

"It's late," Aang observes. "We'll talk more about it in the morning." They turn out the lights and go to bed.

Meanwhile, Kaya lays in the guest room across the hall and thinks about what she just heard. She hates that she has caused them so much trouble, and she is ashamed of the burden she has brought them. Tears sting her eyes as she realizes what she must do.

Kaya waits a few hours until she gets out of bed. She walks around silently to gather her things. Once she is packed she finds a scroll, ink, and a brush. She writes a note and lays it on her pillow.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she sneaks outside. She walks towards the lower part of the island near the dock. The wet ground squishes under her feet. Once again a full moon shines above her.

Kaya stands on the dock and freezes a large chunk of water. She steps onto it and secures herself. She hadn't done this before so she takes a deep breath and hopes for the best. Her arms move forward and Kaya rides on the crest of a wave through the bay.

When she reaches the empty harbor of the city she looks back. Air Temple Island stands alone in the harbor as a few boat float around it. Kaya's eyes move to the giant statue of Aang. A feeling overcomes Kaya, and this time she is sure of what it is. It is remorse.

She turns and walks out of the harbor. The city is still fairly busy. Once dawn comes Kaya goes into an alley and rests her head on her bag. Her eyelids grow heavy and she falls asleep to the sounds of the city...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wisdom and Tea

Katara wakes up last the next morning. She had trouble falling asleep last night because she couldn't stop thinking about Kaya. Katara goes into the kitchen where Suki had decided to make breakfast for everyone. Katara thanks her and they sit down to eat.

"Kaya's still asleep," Aang says. "I knocked on her door and she didn't answer. I thought it was best to let her rest." Katara nods and they eat breakfast. Once they finish breakfast the adults go outside to sit on the balcony while the boys go to play.

Aang and Katara tell Sokka and Suki all about Kaya. They tell them that they aren't sure about what to do with her and their different opinions.

"I think it'd be wonderful if you took her in!" Suki tells them. "She's such a sweet girl, and she's practically part of the family already."

"I don't see why not," Sokka tells them. "I agree with Suki."

"But it's not just about how she fits in. What about finances? What if we can't take care of her like we should?" Aang points out. "I just don't want to have a responsibility like that, and not be able to fulfill it."

"Aang, you're the Avatar. If anyone can fulfill a responsibility and handle finances, it's you, buddy," Sokka assures him. Katara smiles and looks at Aang. Aang looks down and Katara's smile fades.

"I think I'm going to go check on her," Katara says as she gets up. She goes inside and sighs. She doesn't understand why Aang is being so stubborn. It's becoming very frustrating.

Katara walks down the hall and comes to Kaya's door. She knocks, but gets no reply.

"Kaya?" Katara asks as she knocks on the door again. She starts to get concerned and opens the door slowly.

"Kaya?" she whispers. She notices the bed is empty. Before she panics she remembers what had happened the previous morning. Then she notices Kaya's things are gone too.

"Kaya?!" Katara says louder like it will somehow make Kaya appear in the room where she should be. Katara walks around the room and looks for anything.

She sits on the bed and buries her face in her hands. She lifts her face up and sees a scroll laying on the pillow. She grabs it and runs outside onto the balcony.

"She's gone!" Katara yells when she reaches them. Aang starts to open his mouth. Katara looks at him.

"She's really gone!" she says.

"How do you know?" Aang asks calmly.

"All of her things were gone and I found this on her pillow," Katara explains as she shows them the scroll. Suki gasps.

"What does it say?" she asks.

"I don't know!" Katara groans.

"Well, read it!" Sokka tells her. Katara opens up the scroll and begins to read out loud.

"Dear Avatar Aang, Master Katara, and family, I'm so sorry to leave you this way, but I know I can't stay any longer. I heard what you were saying tonight and I'm ashamed of bringing you so much trouble and being such a burden. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do, and I don't want you to do anything out of pity for me. I hope you never have to deal with a problem like me again.

I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for all you've done for me. I didn't think anyone could be kind to me, but you proved me wrong. You did things for me in a few weeks that my father didn't do for me my whole life. I just want to thank you for that.

I also don't want you to worry. I'll be okay on my own. I've been on my own basically my whole life. I'll take care of myself just fine. Just forget I was ever there, and don't feel bad for me." Tears stream down Katara's cheeks.

"This is awful," Suki says as Sokka puts his arm around her. Katara drops the scroll and starts crying into her hands. Aang tries comforting her, but she pulls away.

"It's your fault!" she cries.

"My fault?" Aang asks in surprise. "How is it my fault?"

"She said she heard us talking and you kept saying you didn't want her!" Katara tells him.

"I never said that. I just-" Katara cuts him off.

"Well, you might as well have!" she shouts. Aang is angry that she is accusing him of this.

"You're the one that kept saying you felt bad for her! Maybe that's why she ran away!" Aang says in his defense. Katara starts to say something back, but Sokka goes to them.

"Enough! I know you're upset, but sitting here blaming people won't do us, or Kaya any good! We need to find someone to help us..." Sokka says. "We need someone to assemble a search, and fast."

"So...someone with authority?" Suki asks. Sokka rubs his chin and nods.

"Who?" Katara asks. Sokka smirks and looks at her.

"Toph," he says.

Meanwhile, in the city, Kaya wakes up. She sits up, stretches, and rubs her neck. Using her bag as a pillow on the hard ground wasn't exactly comfortable.

Kaya gathers her stuff and stands up. Her stomach growls loudly and she puts her hand over it. She hadn't eaten since dinner the night before last.

She goes through her bag, searching for money of any kind. Kaya sighs when she finds none. Her stomach growls again and she grumbles. She was foolish to not think to bring money.

Kaya leaves the alley and walks through the city. There are so many people in the city that Kaya wonders how the leaders can manage all of them. As she walks she runs into people, and Kaya mutters her apoligies.

"Watch it, kid!" one man shouts.

"Sorry, sir," Kaya says as she turns to him. She backs into another person.

"Watch where you're going, Watertribe!" a large woman yells.

"Sorry, ma'am," Kaya apoligizes.

"Are your people too stupid to teach you how to walk straight?" a man taunts. Kaya is shocked at this comment. Her shock quickly turns to anger.

"My people are NOT stupid!" she shouts. "They're just as smart, if not smarter than you!" The people around her stop and the man looks at her.

"I really hope you didn't just call me stupid, Fur Head," the man laughs. Kaya balls her fists. "Fur Head" was an offensive term referring to the traditional watertribe headdresses. This man was insulting her people, and her culture.

"My people are just as advanced as every other nation! You're the stupid one for making fun of a great culture!" Kaya shouts. A few men look at her. The man smiles cruely.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Fur Head?" the man asks.

"A narrow-minded racist," Kaya answers firmly. The people around them mumble in shock. The man looks furious. Kaya's eyes widen and she runs off. The man and a few of his followers chase after her.

Kaya runs through the streets, dodging people and other objects, while the men taunt her from behind. She runs for a while until she reaches the park. When she thinks she's lost them, she stops under a tree to catch her breath.

Suddenly, she is grabbed from behind. One man holds her arms behind her back while she struggles to get free.

"Where are ya goin', Watertibe?" he taunts.

"What now, Fur Head?" another laughs. The men push her around.

"What are ya gonna do, Water Girl? Huh?" they ask her jokingly. Kaya tries defending herself, but without water, she is powerless. She calls out for help.

"Leave her alone!" someone says. The men stop and turn. An old man stands before them. The men laugh.

"Just be on your way, old man," one tells him.

"Young man, I think it's best you listen to me. Let the girl go," the old man tells him. The men laugh.

"Let her go!" the man urges. The man who first insulted Kaya firebends at the old man, which makes Kaya scream. The old man blocks it and bends back at him. The man grunts and they engage in a fight.

Kaya watches in fear as the men exchange flaming attacks. She notices that the old man is way better than the young man. The old man knocks the young man into a tree.

The young man gets up and runs off. The other men release Kaya and follow him. Kaya looks at the old man who is shaking his head.

"Thank you," Kaya says. The man looks at her and smiles.

"My pleasure," he tells her. Kaya sits at the base of the tree.

"I don't understand why he said that about my people..." she confesses.

"Sadly, there are many provincial thinkers in this world. I admire you for standing up for your people," the man says. Kaya looks down.

"Thanks," she says. The man walks over to her.

"You seem lost," he observes. Kaya looks up at him.

"No. I know where I am. I'm at the park." The man laughs.

"I meant you don't know where you should go," he says. Kaya looks down.

"My nephew was the same way. He thought he knew who he was and where he had to go, but he was wrong. It took him a while, but when he found his destiny he became the beautiful person he was meant to be," the man tells her.

"Who's your nephew?" Kaya asks. The man smiles.

"Fire Lord Zuko," he answers. Kaya's eyes widen. She stands and bows to the man.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not being respectful, sir, but what do you call the Fire Lord's uncle?" she asks. The man laughs.

"Just call me Iroh," he says.

Meanwhile, at Air Temple Island, the others sit in the main room and discuss Kaya's dissapearance with the police. Toph has her feet propped up on the table while two of her officers stand, ready to obey any of her commands.

"So, tell me, do you have ANY clue of where she might have gone?" Toph asks. Katara shakes her head.

"No...she could be anywhere," Katara says as she puts her face in her hands. Toph sighs.

"Do you think you can find her?" Aang asks.

"I know we can find her. It'll take time, but it will take as little time as possible. No girl is getting hurt in this city as long as I have anything to do with it!" Toph says. Katara sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"What are you crying for?" Toph asks.

"I just feel awful! I could've stopped her if I had just-" A sob escapes Katara and she hangs her head. Toph lifts Katara's face, somewhat forcefully, to look at her.

"Get yourself together, Sugarqueen! I know you're upset about Kaya, but sitting here crying about it won't help her!" Toph almost shouts. Katara nods.

"You're right," Katara says.

"I know! I'm always right! Now, tell my officers everything about Kaya that could help us identify her. The more detailed the better," Toph instructs.

They all go on to tell the officers about Kaya. After a few minutes the officer has written a description. He shows it to the other officer who approves. Toph turns to them.

"Take that to headqaurters and get a search started. You don't rest until this girl is found!" Toph orders. The officers bow.

"Yes, Chief Beifong!" the officers say as they leave. Toph stays at Air Temple Island so she can keep Aang and the others updated on the search.

Kaya and Iroh sit at a table in Iroh's small apartment. Kaya had agreed to come over for tea. Going home with an old man she had just met seemed to go against all safety rules she knew of, but Iroh seemed like a nice man.

"So, I assume you just moved here?" Kaya asks as she notices all the boxes. Iroh nods.

"I moved here from Ba Sing Se. I have a tea shop there...the best in the city. I decided to start another one here. That and I wanted to visit some friends," Iroh tells her. Kaya nods.

The tea kettle begins to whistle. Iroh gets up and pours two steaming cups of tea. He sets one down in front of Kaya.

"Jasmine," he tells her.

"Thank you," Kaya says as she takes the cup in her hands. She sips it and the tea's warmth spreads through her body. It calms her.

"So, which Watertribe are you from?" Iroh asks.

"The Southern Watertribe," Kaya answers. Iroh nods.

"Very nice. Some of my greatest friends lived there. Some still do," he tells her. Kaya smiles.

"It's a nice place to live," she says. Iroh nods in agreement.

"Why did your family move to the city?" Iroh asks. Kaya looks down into her cup of tea. She thinks of a lie while Iroh goes to answer a knock at the door. He returns soon and sits down.

"I-" Kaya starts to say as she looks up at Iroh. She stops when she sees his face. He looks so intent. He seems like he actually cares about what she's about to say. It was something Kaya isn't used to.

Guilt bears down on Kaya. She has already lied so much, and look what it had gotten her. She can't lie. Not any more.

"I ran away..." Kaya confesses. "Twice." Kaya expects Iroh to be surprised. She expects him to send her away, or at least scold her. Instead, he nods in understanding. Kaya looks back down into her tea.

"My father wasn't much of a father, and my mother was killed in a fire when I was six. I had no one really. There wasn't a point in staying any longer," she sighs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Iroh says. Kaya bites her lip.

"After I ran away I got caught in a storm and I ended up on Kyoshi. The Avatar and his family took me in. I came here with them. I didn't tell them the truth for a while because I was scared they wouldn't accept me...just like everyone else. I told them the truth just yesterday. They had no idea what to do with me. I was causing so much trouble and..." Kaya pauses. "And I didn't belong there anyways."

"Life happens wherever you are, wether you make it or not," Iroh says. Kaya looks at him in confusion.

"You decide where you go in life. Whenever you change your path, your destiny changes as well," Iroh explains.

"So, what you're saying is that by choosing to run away...my future is going to be just as messed up and confusing as my life is now?" Kaya asks. Iroh shakes his head.

"No. Nothing is set in stone. What I am telling you is that you have the power over your own destiny. You make the decisions that determine who you are and what your purpose is. You just have to decide," Iroh tells her. Kaya thinks about this.

"But...there's nowhere for me to go. I have nothing...I have no one I can go to," Kaya confesses.

"What about the Avatar and his family?" Iroh asks. Kaya looks down.

"No...I can never go back."

"Why not? Did they tell you to leave? Did they want you gone?" he asks. Kaya looks at him.

"Well, no. They-"

"Then why did you leave? What made you make that choice? What compelled you to think that leaving behind all of their kindness and care would be the best thing to do? What did you have in mind for yourself?" Iroh asks. Kaya shakes her head.

"Nothing...I never thought about it. I just knew that I had to leave," she tells him.

"Then ask yourself one thing, Kaya...Who are you? And what do you want?" Kaya thinks about what he has said. Iroh waits and listens paitiently.

"I guess I want a place I can call 'home'. I want people who care about me...no matter what I've done. I want to become a waterbending master," Kaya thinks for a moment. "I just want a family." Iroh nods.

"It sounds to me like you had all of those things...but you left them all behind." Kaya hadn't thought of this.

"But what if you're wrong? What if they didn't care about me at all? They probably don't even care that I'm gone..."

"They do. More than you know," Iroh says. Kaya looks at him, confused. "The man at the door was a police officer. He asked if I had seen you. They've been searching for you," Iroh tells her.

It takes Kaya a moment to take this in. They were looking for her. She never thought that they'd care. She thought they'd be happy she was gone.

"A search?" she asks. Iroh nods. Kaya looks out the window. "What should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?" Iroh asks. Kaya looks down.

"I know the right thing to do is to go back, but...I'm afraid. What if I mess up? What if they don't want me? I don't think I can live up to what I'd need to do..."

"There is nothing wrong with letting those who love you, help you. Just like I'm doing now. I'm not saying I love you, I just met you, but I'm sure that if you go back you will be welcome, just like you were before." Kaya thinks about this for a while. She sighs.

"I'll go," she says. Iroh smiles.

"And I'll go with you. It's been a while since I've seen my friends," he says. They finish their tea and head out into the city towards Air Temple Island.

Kaya and Iroh walk to the harbor. When they reach it Kaya stops and looks at the island. Iroh stops and stands next to her.

"I can't..." Kaya says. Iroh sighs.

"Of course you can't, not with an attitude like that," he says.

"But it would be different. I'm not part of their family...I never will be."

"Family isn't limited to only blood...family are those who care about you. You just have to let them show you their love and compassion, and you must show them the same." Kaya looks down and is silent. Tears fill her eyes.

"I don't think I'm capable of that...I'm sorry," she says in almost a whisper. Iroh nods. He starts to walk towards the ferry. Before he gets on board he turns.

"This is your choice, and you always have a chance to make it right. I just hope that you do..." he tells her. The ferry driver summons all the passengers on onboard and Iroh gets on. Kaya watches as the boat makes its way to the island. When it reaches the dock she turns and walks through the crowd...

Meanwhile on Air Temple Island the others sit in anxious silence. No one has hardly said a word. When they hear a knock on the door everyone perks up. Toph shakes her head.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," she says as she goes to get the door. The others wait as they hear footsteps coming towards them. To their surprise and slight dissapointment, Iroh enters the room.

"Hello, everyone," he says. Everyone greets him separately. Iroh looks at Tenzin and Bumi and smiles.

"My, the little ones have grown!" he observes. The others nod. Iroh frowns. "You seem distressed," he points out.

"We are...You see, this girl who was traveling with us left without a trace. We don't know where she is or even if she's okay. Toph ordered a search, but we haven't had any news," Aang informs him. Iroh nods.

"She's fine," he tells them. Katara perks up.

"What? You've seen her? Where is she?" she asks.

"I have. I don't know where she is now. She was going to come see you with me, but changed her mind," he tells them.

"Why?" Katara asks. She seems almost hurt. Iroh shrugs. Katara seems angry now.

"How could she just leave us like this?! Doesn't she know how worried we are about her?" she asks as she looks at Iroh. Iroh doesn't answer. Katara puts her forehead on her hands.

"I just want her to come home..." she says miserably. Iroh nods.

They sit for a while and talk, waiting for any word on Kaya. Soon, Katara gets up and makes dinner. They sit at the table with the food in front of them, but no one really eats.

Kaya walks through town once again. She runs into people accidentally, but doesn't apoligize this time. She is too dejected to even answer those who are complaining.

Her stomach growls and she ignores it. She doesn't see the point in acknowledging it if she can't buy food for herself. She wanders around the streets and darkness starts to settle in the sky.

As time goes on, the streets start to get emptier and emptier. Soon, she is the only one walking. Her footsteps echo on the pavement. In all of her life, surprisingly, she had never felt so alone. Suddenly, she hears someone behind her.

"Where are ya goin', Watertribe?" a man asks. Kaya stops and cringes at the voice. She turns and sees the man who insulted her earlier. Fear strikes her. The man comes towards her.

"You got lucky earlier...but that old man isn't here to save you now," the man says. He looks at her with an expression Kaya had seen so many times before on Sitka. She knew what was coming.

Kaya starts to back away, but the man keeps closing in. More of the man's followers come. Kaya turns and starts to run, but she runs right into another man. He grabs her arms.

"Not so fast, Water Girl!" the man sneers. Kaya struggles against his hold as the other men come. Kaya lets out a shriek as she breaks her hand free and slaps the man across the face with all her strength. The man grunts and lets go. Kaya takes her chance and runs for it.

Kaya runs as fast as her legs can carry her through the streets. The men chase after her and aren't very far behind. Kaya does her best to navigate the unfamiliar streets. She turns and finds herself at a dead end.

"Nowhere to run now, Fur Head," the man says cruelly. Kaya searches frantically for an escape route, but there is none. She is trapped.

"Help!" Kaya screams. The men shush her.

"You wanna wake up the entire neighborhood, Fur Head?" a man asks. The others laugh. Kaya tries making another run for it, but the men grab her. Kaya starts to scream, but one man clamps his hand over her mouth. Kaya bites him and he pulls back.

"Let's hope you don't get infected, Lee!" the men joke. Kaya starts crying. These men were awful. She didn't understand how anyone could hate her people so much.

The men push her around, call her awful things, and make fun of her people. Kaya tries fighting back, but she is hopelessly outmatched. If only she had water...

Just when Kaya thinks she can't take anymore they hear sirens in the distance. The men stop and look at eachother. They push Kaya to the ground and run off. Kaya lays there and cries as the sounds of sirens grow closer.

A few people in uniform run into the alley. Kaya lifts her head to look at them. A man kneels next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Kaya nods slowly.

"What's your name?" a tall woman asks.

"K-Kaya," Kaya says shakily. The officers look at eachother. The man brings the radio to his mouth.

"We've found her," he says. The wait a few seconds and a static answer comes from the radio.

"Bring her to-" Kaya can't make the rest out due to static.

"Yes, sir," the officer utters. He helps Kaya up onto her feet and leads her to a car, something that was still rare even in the city. They get in and ride in silence.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaya asks.

"We're taking you where you belong," an officer tells her. Kaya has no idea where this is. She decides she doesn't want to know.

They drive for a while until they reach the harbor. An officer opens the door for Kaya and her heart beats faster when she realizes where she's going.

"Are you taking me to the island?" Kaya asks. The officers look at her and nod.

"Isn't that where you want to go?" one asks. Kaya thinks about this. She could either turn and run again, or she could go to the island and face her problems. She thinks about what Iroh told her earlier.

"Yes...I guess it is," she says softly. The officers nod and they get on the ferry. The ferry makes its way towards Air Temple Island and Kaya watches from the deck as it comes closer.

They arrive at the dock and the officers escort Kaya off the ferry and towards the house. While they walk the officers try making awkward small talk, but Kaya ignores them. Before they even get to the porch a woman opens the door. The officers stop and bow.

"Cheif Beifong," they say. Kaya looks at them and bows herself. The woman ushers Kaya inside. Kaya steps in and takes a deep breath.

"They were worried," the woman says. Kaya looks down as they walk. "Stay here," the woman orders. Kaya stands outside the room that the others are apparently in. The woman says something and there is a quick shuffling of feet. Katara bursts out of the room.

"Kaya!" she cries. Katara runs to Kaya and hugs her. Katara pulls back.

"We were worried sick!" Katara says. "Why did you do this to us?! Do you know how upset we were?! Don't ever do this to us again, understand?!" Katara almost shouts as she looks at Kaya. Kaya bursts into tears.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Katara cuts her off and hugs her again.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just so worried that you wouldn't come back...I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt..." Katara tells her. Kaya looks over Katara's shoulder and sees Iroh. He smiles and nods. Kaya sniffs.

"I'm tired..." Kaya says as she pulls back. Katara pushes the hair out of Kaya's face and nods. She almost reluctantly lets go of Kaya and walks her back to the guest room. Kaya climbs in bed.

"Goodnight," she says as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kaya," Katara whispers. She bends down and kisses Kaya on the forehead. This is something Kaya didn't expect. Katara turns out the lights and Kaya watches as she leaves the room. A few minutes pass and Kaya falls asleep.

"I don't know if it's legal," Toph says.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like she has anywhere else to go!" Katara says. Toph shakes her head.

"Actually, she does. Her father-"

"No! You can't send her back to him! Not as long as I have any say in it!" Katara says sternly. Toph raises her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just as against sending her back as you are, but technically her father has...rights to her."

"Rights? If it were up to him and his "rights" Kaya would be miserable!" Katara says too loudly. Aang puts his hand on her shoulder. Katara crosses her arms and looks down.

"You're right," Toph says. "I'll need to work on getting his approval. Adoption can't be made official without the birth-parents, and the laws okay. It may take awhile. Plus, who knows? He may want Kaya back."

"But you won't let him have her. Will you?" Suki asks.

"No," Katara states. Toph pops her knuckles.

"Yes, I will," she says. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"What?" Aang asks in surprise. Katara is outraged.

"How could you do that?! That man was awful and neglectful! You can't just send her back!" Katara says angrily. Toph stands and looks straight at Katara.

"You didn't let me finish, Katara. I'd send her home because I HAVE to. Even though Kaya told you those stories we don't have any evidence to prove that they're true. If I had to send her back to her father I'd send scouts to make sure it's a fit home for her. If it's not, then she can come back and we'll figure things out from there," Toph explains. Katara huffs.

"I don't see why you have to contact her father. He didn't want her anyways," Katara says. "It's just extra trouble." Toph looks extremely frustrated. She clenches her fists.

"Katara, there's one crucial thing you're overlooking! The law! If you take her in without her father's blessing I'd have to arrest you! Do you want that to happen? I certainly don't!" Toph tells her firmly. "Now, if you really want Kaya as your daughter you're gonna have to wait for things to take place! I mean, did you really think that you'd just take her in and everything would be fine and dandy?" Toph asks. Katara sighs and sits.

"You're right," Katara admits. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to go back to headqaurters and I'm going to send a message to Kaya's father. I'll let you know what he says," Toph says as she starts to leave.

"And what about Kaya?" Aang asks. Toph stops in the doorway.

"She'll stay here for now. I'll check up on her from time to time. As of right now, since her father isn't here, we're technically responsible for her," Toph says, referring to herself and her officers. "Goodnight."

"I should get going too," Iroh says through a yawn. "A man needs his rest." Iroh follows Toph outside. The others head to bed. Aang and Katara lay in bed.

"Aang?" Katara asks in the darkness.

"Hmm?" Aang answers sleepily. Katara sighs.

"What if Kaya's father does want her back?" she asks. Aang yawns.

"I don't know. I doubt he will, at least from what Kaya told us." Aang falls asleep and Katara lays awake thinking. She realizes that Aang is right. The odds of Kaya's father wanting her back are so low, it's almost impossible.

Katara falls asleep in a good mood. She knows that from now on, things will work out just fine...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Move

The next morning Kaya wakes up and goes to the kitchen. She sits at the table with all of the others.

"Good morning," Katara says as she sets Kaya's breakfast down in front of her. Kaya nods and mumbles the same in response.

"So, are you excited to be moving into your own house today?" Katara asks Sokka and Suki. They smile.

"We can't wait," Suki says. "I just hope it's as lovely as your home." Suki gestures to the room around them. Katara smiles.

"Well, we're ready to help you get settled and everything," Aang tells them. Sokka and Suki thank him and there is silence. Katara gets up and starts washing dishes. Kaya clears her throat.

"Speaking of home...Where do I go?" she asks. Katara stops scrubbing and stares at a spot on the wall. Everyone else looks at Kaya who is embarrassed and sinks into her chair.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know what you had in mind. I assumed you were sending me to an orphanage," Kaya says quietly.

"No," Katara says firmly. "You aren't going to an orphanage!" Katara sounds angry. Everyone looks at her.

"I'm sorry, Master Katara...I didn't mean to-" Katara turns and cuts Kaya off.

"Don't apoligize, sweetheart," Katara says. She goes to Kaya and smiles. "You're going to stay here for a while longer until we can get things figured out, okay?"

"Like what?" Kaya asks.

"Toph-I mean Chief Beifong sent a letter to your father-" Kaya's eyes widen.

"You're sending me back to my father?!" Kaya asks in panic. "No! No, you can't do that!" Kaya's eyes tear over.

"No, we aren't sending you back now, but depending on what your father says we might have to," Katara explains gently. Kaya looks at Katara in what seems like fear.

"Kaya, we don't want to send you back. If something happens and you do, I promise that I'll do everything I can to keep you from going back," Katara says. Kaya looks down.

"Okay..." she says quietly. The room falls silent after that. Sokka clears his throat.

"So, umm...when are we going to start moving us in?" he asks.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Let's go," Aang says. They get up. Kaya finishes her breakfast and takes her bowl to the sink. The others leave the house and head to the dock. Kaya runs to catch up to them.

They wait for the ferry to come. When it does they get on board. They ride the ferry through the bay and take in the sights. When they get off people point and cheer as they see Aang.

Everyone waves and smiles at the people, because it is something they are used too. Kaya, being the only one who isn't used to the attention, keeps her head down and hides behind Katara as they walk. When they walk through a crowd Kaya looks at all the different faces. To her relief, none are familiar.

They get in a buggy that's being pulled by a couple of ostrich horses. They ride through the streets for a while and Aang points out different places. Kaya stares out the window of the buggy and bites her lip as they pass an alley that makes her shudder.

They arrive at Sokka and Suki's new penthouse apartment. After looking around everyone starts unpacking and putting things where they belong. They do this for hours. The boys get restless.

"I'm tired..." they complain. "And hungry." Katara sighs.

"Come on, guys. We're almost done," she says.

"But you said that an hour ago," Bumi whines. Kaya grabs a box and starts unpacking. Katara gestures to her.

"Kaya isn't complaining. Why don't you be like her and work so we can get done, okay?" Katara says. Bumi huffs.

"She isn't complaining cause she has to do what you say. If she doesn't you'll kick her out," he says as if it's obvious. Katara looks at Kaya who is just finishing unpacking the box. Katara turns to her sons.

"Now, that isn't true. In a little bit we'll go get some dinner, but only if you work hard," she says. The boys nod and go to finish the work. Katara sighs and thinks about what Bumi and Tenzin said. She can't believe that they think they would just make Kaya leave like that.

About half and hour later they finish unpacking and they head out into the city to get some dinner. They search and find a small watertribe restaurant. Katara frowns when she sees that someone had written "Fur Heads" on the side of the building.

"How could someone do that?" she asks in disbelief. Everyone looks at it and frowns. Kaya sighs.

"Provincial thinkers...They don't understand how great our people are," she says. "They're too busy being racists to look past the differences." Everyone looks at Kaya.

"You seem to be speaking from experience," Aang says. Kaya nods.

"Iroh told me about provincial thinking," she tells them. "And when I was in the city last, I ran into some men who didn't like the Watertribes. They were awful. I just never thought anyone could hate my people that much."

They look at the graffiti and shake their heads. They walk inside, get a table, and sit. Everyone in the restaurant is excited that the Avatar is here. A waitress comes and takes their orders.

"Your orders will be out in just a minute," she tells them. They thank her and she leaves. People point at them and talk. Some even have the nerve to walk over and talk to them.

People ask who Kaya is and they tell them. Kaya notices their expressions when they say "she is staying with them for a while". They look like they pity her. This makes Kaya feel awful. She doesn't need pity.

They finish dinner and get up to leave. When they get outside they get inside a buggy and drop off Sokka and Suki. Once they are gone they ride to the harbor. They get on a ferry and ride towards Air Temple Island.

Kaya looks down at the water lapping at the side of the boat as they slowly glide across the surface. She rests her chin on her arm on the side of the boat. Aang, Katara, and the boys talk and laugh.

Kaya's eyes fill with tears and she feels so stupid. She feels so left out. A tear rolls down her cheek and falls into the harbor.

"You alright over there, Kaya?" Aang asks.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kaya says. Aang nods.

"Good, I thought you fell asleep! I didn't want to have to carry you in the house!" Aang says with a laugh. Kaya forces a laugh to hide the fact that she feels like her heart is breaking. Aang buys it, but Katara sees right through it.

They get to the island and walk up to the house. Aang carries Tenzin on his shoulders and starts running. Bumi chases after them, leaving Katara and Kaya alone.

They walk in silence. Katara considers asking Kaya what's bothering her, but decides against it. She knows that whatever it is, Kaya will tell her eventually, and it's better for her to tell when she's ready.

When they get inside Kaya goes straight to the guest room. She doesn't bother turning the light on, she just climbs straight into bed and pulls the blankets up to her chin. Tears roll down her cheeks until she falls asleep...

The next morning Kaya wakes up late. Her pillow has a damp spot from the tears she shed the night before. The spot makes her feel ashamed. She stands and goes to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Katara says cheerfully as Kaya walks in. Katara is sitting at the table sewing some pants that Bumi had ripped while playing outside.

"Good morning," Kaya says softly. Katara looks at Kaya and knits her eyebrows.

"Are you okay? You sound a little hoarse," Katara says.

"I'm fine. I'm still just trying to wake up is all," Kaya assures her. Katara looks back at her sewing.

"Okay. I just hope you aren't getting sick. You've seemed kind of down lately."

"I'm not down...I'm just tired," Kaya says. She winces when she realizes she's lying again. Kaya debates confessing how she really feels, but decides it would only cause more problems.

"Well, I've got something that will wake you up!" Katara says. "How about we catch up on your waterbending lessons?" Kaya perks up and nods.

"Yeah!" Kaya says. Katara smiles.

"I thought you'd like that," she says. Katara finishes her sewing while Kaya eats breakfast. When they both finish they head outside to have their lesson.

"I think you're ready to learn some more complicated moves," Katara says after Kaya demonstrates the moves she's learned so far. Kaya beams.

"Really?" she asks. Katara nods.

"Of course! How about we try the waterwhip?" Katara suggests. Kaya nods and waits for instruction. Katara demonstrates the waterwhip.

"You have to make sure to shift your weight. And remember it's all in the wrists," Katara reminds her. Kaya nods and takes her stance. She mimics what Katara did, only the whip comes back and hits her in the forehead. She yelps and steps back. She holds her forehead.

"Ow!" Kaya exclaims. Katara goes to her.

"Are you okay?" she asks in concern. Kaya looks at her and starts laughing. Katara starts laughing too. Kaya takes her hand away from her forehead.

"Does it look bad?" she asks. Katara covers her mouth and chuckles.

"It reminds me of Aang's arrow!" they laugh and joke about Kaya's mistake for a couple minutes. When they're done fooling around Katara instructs Kaya further.

"You're wrists were too stiff. You didn't allow the water to move with you so it came back and hit you," Katara says with a giggle. Kaya smiles and rubs her forehead and tries a few more times.

They continue to work on this for another hour until they decide to take a break for the day. They work on the waterwhip and a couple other moves for a few days. Finally, after about a week Kaya has them all fully mastered.

"Great job, Kaya!" Katara says with a smile. "I'm so proud of you! If you keep doing this well you'll be a master in no time!" Kaya smiles.

They head up to the house to get lunch. They get into the kitchen and see Aang talking on the phone. He seems distressed.

"Yes...Okay. Okay. So, what should we do?...Mmhmm. Okay. Alright, thank you. Okay, bye." Aang hangs up the phone. He puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighs. Kaya and Katara look at eachother.

"Aang?" Katara asks. Aang sighs. He sits at the kitchen table.

"Who was that?" Katara asks. Aang rubs his forehead. He waits a moment and looks up at them.

"That was Toph," he tells them. Katara perks up.

"What did she say?" she asks. Aang sighs and looks down at the table.

"Aang? What happened?" Katara asks. Aang looks up at Kaya. Her heart sinks when she sees his expression. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Kaya...your father wants you back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sitka

Kaya lays in bed and stares out the window. Her eyes are puffy and her pillow is wet. She had been crying for an hour about the news Aang gave her. Kaya plays through the moment in her head.

"You're father wants you back.." he had said. "But you aren't going home. He's coming here." Kaya was too shocked for words. She had looked at Aang and asked him why.

"Toph said that he wanted to see for himself that you were with us. He should be here in about a week." Aang explained. Kaya fought tears, but ended up running to the guest room and slamming the door in Katara's face.

Kaya feels regret for that. Katara was just trying to help her, and Kaya shut her out. Just like she always did.

Even though Kaya thought she didn't have any tears left, a tear rolls down her cheek and onto the pillow. She just can't believe that this is happening. She can't imagine why Sitka would want her back. The thoughts of her punishment makes a sob rise up inside her and she continues crying.

There is a soft knock on the door. Kaya stops crying and turns to the door. She hears the knock again.

"Kaya...please let me in," Katara pleads. Kaya wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Come in," Kaya stutters. Her voice is broken, and shakey. Katara opens the door and walks in. She sees Kaya's puffy red eyes and the tear soaked pillow. She bites her lip and pushes a strand of Kaya's hair behind her ear. A sob escapes Kaya and Katara pulls her into an embrace.

"Why does he want me back?" Kaya asks through tears. "He never wanted me before!" Katara holds Kaya as he cries. They stay like that for a while.

"I don't want to leave..." Kaya says.

"I don't want you to go either," Katara tells Kaya. "If there was anything I could do to stop this..." Katara stops to prevent herself from crying.

"You promised," Kaya says. Katara looks down at her.

"What's that?" she questions.

"You promised that you'd do everything you could to keep me from going back with Sitka," Kaya reminds her. Katara looks away from Kaya and bites her lip. She knows that this may be almost impossible. Toph's mind was made up, not to mention the law.

"I know I did. I'll do everything I can possibly do...I promise," Katara says. Kaya leans her head against Katara's shoulder as tears roll down her cheeks. They stay like that for a while until Katara has to get up to make dinner.

Kaya stays in the guest room all evening. Katara brings her dinner and sits with her while she eats. When she finishes Kaya hands Katara her empty bowl and Katara takes it. Suddenly, Katara is angry. She walks out of the room, goes into the kitchen, and heads straight for the phone. She starts dialing.

"What are you doing?" Aang asks.

"I have a phonecall to make," Katara says coldly. Aang knits his eyebrows and Katara finishes dialing. She waits a moment and someone answers.

"Yes, I need to speak with Cheif Beifong. This is the Avatar's wife," she says. Aang's eyes widen.

"Katara, no," he pleads as he walks over to her. Katara ignores him. Toph answers the phone.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Toph asks.

"What's wrong? Kaya's father! That's what's wrong, Toph!" Katara growls. Toph sighs.

"Katara, we've been through this. I don't have time to-"

"Don't have time?! You should have seen her, Toph! She's devastated! How could you just send a girl back to someone who's done nothing but hurt her all her life!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" Toph fumes. "It's not my fault no one ever said anything before about it! Maybe if they had we could've gotten proof, but we don't have any, so I have to send her back with Sitka according to LAW!"

"You were always one to go against the rules, Toph. Why is this any different?" Katara asks. Toph is silent for a moment. She sighs.

"I have a job to do. I make sure others follow the rules, and I have to follow them too."

"Isn't another part of your job to protect people? Because sending a girl back to an abusive father doesn't seem like the thing a chief of police would do," Katara points out. Toph is silent.

"Please, Toph, don't make her go back with him. I'm begging you...please," Katara begs.

"I'm sorry. Sitka has rights to Kaya. He has rightful possesion until we can-"

"He can't just have possesion of her! She's a girl! A human being! Why don't you let her choose?!"

"Katara, I've told you over and over why she can't just choose! This is the last I want to hear about it!" Toph hangs up, leaving Katara furious. She starts dialing the phone again, but Aang stops her.

"What did you think that was going to accomplish?" Aang questions. "Toph's right, Katara. We have to observe the law and give Kaya back to Sitka."

"How can you just give up so easy?" Katara asks.

"Give up on what? Kaya? Katara there's one thing you just aren't getting. Kaya isn't ours to take. She never was. It may have seemed that way at first, but she has a father," Aang explains.

"Why do you both just ignore what she told us about him? Why don't you take that into consideration?" Katara argues. Aang sighs.

"Because she also told us her father was dead. How do we know she isn't...exhaggerating?" Katara is shocked.

"So, you think she's lying?" she asks in surprise.

"No. It's just like Toph said, we don't have proof. We have to give Sitka the benefit of the doubt until we do."

"So, you're willing to put Kaya in danger until you have proof?" Katara questions. "I really thought you were on my side, Aang."

"No! I am...sorda."

"Sort of?" Katara crosses her arms. Aang sighs.

"It's just. I have to agree with Toph. The law-"

"Comes before Kaya's safety?" Katara asks.

"No! It's just that...Katara, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"I'm being difficult?" Katara thunders. Aang's eyes widen.

"No that's not what I meant! I meant that, uh-" Katara storms past him.

"Katara, wait!" Aang calls after her. Katara goes into their room and shuts the door. Aang groans and slaps his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot," he grumbles. He goes out to the porch and begins constructing an apology.

Several days pass and Kaya stays in her room most of the time. She just can't seem to accept the fact that Sitka is coming. Katara can't stand seeing this happen. In all of her life Katara has never wanted to stop something more, but she just doesn't have the power to do anything. It seems as if the world is against them.

They get a call from Toph saying that Sitka should be arriving sometime the next day. Katara takes the message with a heavy heart. She starts to go tell Kaya, but stops. She gets something from her closet in her room and goes to the guest room.

"Kaya? Can I come in?" Katara asks as she knocks on the door. She recieves no answer, but goes in anyways. Kaya is laying on her side.

"He's coming. Isn't he?" Kaya asks bitterly. Katara nods.

"He should get here sometime tomorrow," she tells Kaya. Kaya is silent and doesn't look at Katara.

"I have something for you," Katara says. Kaya turns.

"What is it?" Kaya questions. Katara smiles.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands," she instructs. Kaya sits up and does what she is told. Katara gives Kaya her gift. The object feels leathery, and oddly shaped. There is a coolness to it, and it feels like it's holding water.

"Open," Katara instructs Kaya. Kaya opens her eyes and see's a waterbender's waterpouch in her hands. She beams.

"Thank you! It's fantastic," Kaya says. Katara smiles and sits next to Kaya.

"That was mine when I was your age. It got me and my friends through some tough situations," Katara explains. Kaya looks at it and runs her hand over the worn leather.

"One disadvantage of a waterbender is that there isn't water everywhere you go. Now that you have this, you'll be able to protect yourself in any situation," Katara says as Kaya puts the strap over her shoulder. "Promise me that you'll wear this all the time. Wherever you go. It's saved my life and others many times, and it could save yours one day too."

"Yes...I promise," Kaya says. Katara sighs and smiles. Kaya looks at her.

"I'm giving you this because this is the only way I know I can always protect you. This way you can have something there to help you when you need it...just in case I can't come soon enough...I want you to have this to remember me by," Katara explains. Kaya throws her arms around Katara's neck and hides her face in her shoulder. Katara returns the embrace and they stay that way for a while.

They spend the whole next day waiting in anxiety. Kaya sits in the family room with her bag at her feet. They check outside frequently and keep wondering where he is. Finally, early that evening the ferry stops at the dock. With a heavy heart Kaya stands. Tenzin latches onto her leg.

"No! Don't leave! I'll miss you!" he cries. Kaya bends down and hugs him.

"I'll miss you too," Kaya says as she hold back tears. Aang pries Tenzin off of Kaya and Kaya goes to Bumi.

"Bye, Bumi. Thanks for letting me stay..." she extends her hand and they do the traditional watertribe handshake. Bumi's lip quavers and he pulls her into a hug.

"Bye," he says shakily. Kaya pulls back and nods. Aang and Katara walk Kaya down to the dock. The three of them are silent. None say a single word.

They reach the dock and see Toph standing there with a watertribe man...Sitka. Kaya looks at him and shudders.

"So, it's true..." Sitka says in a deep voice. "My daughter has been staying with the Avatar." He looks at Kaya who doesn't move.

"I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused you. I assure you that you won't have to deal with it again," Sitka apologizes.

"Kaya wasn't any trouble at all. We enjoyed having her here," Katara tells Sitka. Sitka nods.

"I see," he mumbles. "Kaya, let's go." He says in a booming voice. Kaya winces at the sound of him saying her name. It was so strange hearing him say it. She didn't like it.

"You just got here. Can't you wait a-" Sitka cuts off her request.

"Now!" he booms. His voice is loud in the first place. Katara would hate to see what he sounds like when he's yelling. Kaya sighs and turns to Aang. She bows.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang, for-" Aang pulls her into an embrace.

"You're welcome, Kaya. And please, just call me Aang. All my friends call me Aang," he says. Kaya pulls back and smiles.

"Come visit us next time you're in the city, okay?" Aang tells her. Kaya nods.

"Okay, Av-I mean...Aang." Aang smiles And Kaya goes to Katara. They both stand there for a moment. Kaya's eyes glisten with tears.

"Master Katara-" she says. Katara hugs her.

"No...I'm Katara," Katara tells her. Tears roll down Kaya's cheeks.

"Thank you...for everything," Kaya cries. Katara holds Kaya.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," Katara says as she holds back tears.

"You didn't have to...what you've already done for me is enough," Kaya says. A tear rolls down Katara's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispers. Kaya rests her head on Katara's shoulder. "Even though I didn't keep my promise...please, remember yours," Katara pleads. Kaya pulls back.

"I'll never forget," she says. "Never." Katara hugs Kaya and they stay like that for a few moments. Toph clears her throat. Kaya pulls away.

"Bye, Katara," she says. Kaya backs away and stands next to Sitka.

"I guess we'll be off then," Sitka announces. "My daughter and I have a long journey ahead of us."

"Oh, but, Sitka. You can't be leaving now? You just got to the city and the force has gotten you a nice hotel room to relax in. Why don't you stay a while? Might as well," Toph suggests. Sitka sighs.

"I can't afford a city hotel room," Sitka says dismissively. He grabs Kaya's wrist and starts to pull her in the direction of the ferry.

"It's already paid for," Toph tells him. Sitka stops and Kaya looks back at Toph. Sitka loosens his grip on Kaya's wrist.

"Very well," he says. "I guess we can stay for one night." Toph smiles and nods.

"Great! I'll escort you to the hotel," she says. They get on the ferry and it leaves the dock. Kaya waves to Aang and Katara. Tears roll down Katara's cheeks and she leans into Aang. Kaya watches the island until they get into a police car and drive towards the hotel.

They get to the hotel and Toph checks them in. She pays for the room and sends Sitka and Kaya on their way. Toph looks around the lobby and finds a payphone. She puts in a copper peice and dials Aang and Katara's home number.

"Hello?" Aang answers solemnly.

"Aang, it's me. Toph," Toph tells him.

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not yet. I need you and Katara to meet me at headquarters."

"Why do-"

"Just do it, Twinkletoes!" Toph orders and hangs up. People in the lobby are looking at her, she can tell. She ignores them and leaves the hotel. She gets in the police car and heads towards headquarters.

Meanwhile, Sitka and Kaya get to their room. Kaya sets her bag down on one of the beds. Sitka walks over, grabs it and throws it on the floor.

"Hey!" Kaya shouts.

"You don't deserve a bed! Especially after what you've done!" Sitka fumes.

"What I've done? What did I do? So, I ran away! I did it because of you!" Kaya shouts at him.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Sitka yells.

"Nothing? It has everything to do with you! You're a terrible father! It's your fault all of this happened! If you had shown me at least a little bit of the kindness that the Avatar and his family showed me, we wouldn't be here right now! They did things for me in a couple of months that you never did for me my whole life!" Kaya screams through tears.

"Don't bring the Avatar into this! You've already disgraced him enough by burdening him with having to deal with you!" he shouts.

"No! I can't stay with you! I can't! I'm leaving!" Kaya shouts as she grabs her bag.

"No!" Sitka says as he grabs her arm. Kaya struggles out of his grip and pushes him back. Sitka's face turns red with fury. He brings up his hand and hits Kaya across the face so hard he grunts when his hand makes contact.

Kaya squeals as she falls to the ground. She sobs as she holds her cheek.

"You won't leave me again!" Sitka shouts. Kaya looks up.

"I won't! I won't!" she cries as she covers her face. Sitka looks at her in fury.

"You need to be punished!" he says. Kaya looks at him and sobs.

"Haven't you done enough?" Kaya cries. Sitka grabs Kaya by the collar. She closes her eyes and waits for the worst. Then she thinks of what Katara said about the waterpouch. Kaya hears footsteps down the hall.

Sitka brings his hand back and starts to bring it forward. Kaya bends the water from the waterpouch at him and freezes his arms to the wall. Kaya kneels to the ground gasping from fear. Sitka tries breaking free. He yells at Kaya who just sobs. Suddenly, the door swings open and three officers rush in.

"Police!" they shout. Kaya looks up just as an officer kneels by her side. The other two work on getting Sitka off the wall and in handcuffs.

"You're under arrest," they tell him. Sitka rages as they push him out of the room. The third officer helps Kaya up. She looks at Kaya's face which is red from Sitka's hit.

"Looks like we came a little too late...Come with me," she says gently. Kaya follows the officer out to a police car and they ride towards the police headquarters. Kaya wonders what is in store for her next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hidden Truths

They arrive at headqaurters and Kaya follows the officers inside. She holds her throbbing cheek as she walks. It is already starting to swell.

"Here you go, sweetie," an officer says as she hands Kaya a bag of ice. "The chief will be in with you soon, okay?" Kaya nods and the officer leaves her alone. The silence makes Kaya think. Sitka's insults echo in her head. Soon they are replaced by her mother's screams and Kaya winces.

The door opens and Kaya quickly presses the ice against her cheek. It is so cold it makes her shudder. Toph walks in and Kaya looks at her.

"Where's-?" Toph cuts Kaya off.

"He's in the other room being questioned," she answers. Toph crosses the room and sits at the desk in front of Kaya.

"You okay?" Toph asks after a moment of silence.

"My face hurts..." Kaya mumbles. Toph huffs and puts her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so sorry," she says louder.

"It's oka-" Kaya starts to reply.

"No, it's not!" Toph shouts suddenly. This takes Kaya by surprise and she sinks into her chair. Toph shakes her head.

"I should've just told him no. I could've protected you..." Toph confesses.

"It's already happened so many times. It...it doesn't matter," Kaya assures Toph. "I'm used to it."

"That's just it, Kaya. You shouldn't be used to it. That's what's wrong with this whole situation!" Toph says loudly. Kaya is silent. Toph gets up and starts pacing the floor.

"No one should be used to that! It makes me sick to think that you were too afraid to say anything before and that no one back in the Watertribe stood up against it!"

"But no one knew," Kaya says.

"His friends knew!" Toph points out. Kaya looks down.

"They're lucky they're out of my jurisdiction. I can't say the same for your father," Toph grumbles. Kaya's eyes widen.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asks. Toph shakes her head.

"We don't know yet." There is silence. Kaya sighs.

"And what about me?" she asks. Toph turns to her.

"Aang and Katara should be here any minute," Toph replies. "We'll see what they think."

Kaya takes the ice away from her face and rubs her cheek. She winces from the pain. Tears well up in Kaya's eyes. She blinks them away and bites her lip.

"Are you hungry?" Toph asks.

"Yes," Kaya answers. Toph buzzes for one of her officers to bring some food and a cup of tea for Kaya.

"Thank you," Kaya says. Toph shakes her head.

"Don't," she says. "I don't deserve it." They wait a few minutes and an officer shows up with Kaya's food. He looks at her cheek and shakes his head. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. He bows to Toph and leaves the room.

Kaya eats slowly and drinks her tea. Every now and then she looks at the door to see if Aang and Katara are coming. They aren't.

After a while Kaya starts to feel abandoned. She wonders if they are really coming at all. Maybe they decided that they didn't care.

"Here they come," Toph says suddenly. Kaya sets her food down and looks at the door. She sees no one. Kaya looks at Toph.

"Just wait," Toph says with a slight smile. A few seconds later, the door opens and Aang and Katara run in, almost knocking the officer who escorted them here over.

Katara wraps Kaya in an embrace and Aang joins them. A tear rolls down Kaya's cheek and she buries her face in Katara's shoulder. It hurts, but Kaya ignores the pain.

"I was so worried," Katara whispers. "We came as soon as we could." She pulls back from Kaya and looks at her. Katara puts her hand on Kaya's cheek and Kaya winces.

"Look at what he's done to you..." Katara whispers with teary eyes. She pulls Kaya into another hug and Aang looks at Toph.

"Where is he?" Aang asks.

"He's being questioned right now," Toph tells him. "He should be out soon."

"And then what?" Katara asks.

"Then we determine where Kaya goes," Toph answers.

"And Sitka?" Aang asks.

"He's probably going to be spending some time here with me. Hopefully that'll straighten him out," Toph says in a sarcastic tone. The door opens and an officer peeks in.

"Chief Beifong, he's ready," the officer announces. Toph nods and stand up. The officer holds the door open for her and she leaves. Aang, Katara and Kaya stay. Toph pokes her head back in.

"Are you coming?" she asks. The three of them follow Toph out of the room and down the hall.

"Keep the ice on your cheek," Katara instructs Kaya. Kaya presses the ice to her cheek and keeps walking.

They enter a room and see Sitka sitting at a round table. There are two officers at his side. Kaya shudders and Aang and Katara are both filled with rage. They sit at the opposite end of the table and stare at eachother. Kaya keeps her head down.

"So," Toph says as she clears her throat. "Before you begin your sentence there's something we have to settle." Toph says to Sitka.

"What else could you possibly do to me? You're already locking me up!" Sitka says in his defense.

"You're lucky that's all you get for what you've done!" Katara sneers.

"Katara, please. Just leave this to me," Toph says calmly. Katara looks angrily at Sitka and crosses her arms. Toph sighs.

"We've decided that you obviously aren't a suitable parent for Kaya," Toph informs him. "Permanent custody can no longer be yours. Kaya needs a good home. That's what we need to figure out." Sitka huffs.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what's the problem?" Toph asks Sitka. Sitka chuckles meanly.

"Good home..." he shakes his head. "She doesn't deserve one." Katara and Aang clench their fists.

"Everyone deserves a good home," Toph tells him. Sitka shakes his head.

"After running away against my wishes? I don't think she does. For doing that she should be locked up just like me!" Sitka points out. Kaya looks at Toph.

"She had a reason to run away!" Katara shouts at him.

"Absolutely not!" Sitka says in a booming voice. "I gave her everything she needed!"

"No! You only hurt her!" Katara shouts.

"Never!" Sitka denies. Kaya snaps her head up and looks at him in shock.

"How can you sit here and deny it?" Aang asks in disbelief. "The proof is right here on her face!" There is silence for a moment. Sitka shakes his head.

"She attacked me," Sitka states. "I knew that once she learned how to waterbend that she'd use it against me. She froze me to a wall! I was protecting myself from her!"

"No! I'd never-! He was going to hurt me! I was defending myself!" Kaya shouts. "He's lying!" More tears fill her eyes. Sitka starts to protest.

"I know he's lying," Toph says. Sitka opens his mouth.

"Sitka, I don't know if you're aware, but I'm blind. I see by feeling vibrations in the earth using earthbending. Everytime someone lies they send off special vibrations, and let me just say you're send off a lot right now," Toph explains. Sitka closes his mouth and looks down.

"Now, back to Kaya's new home. I-" Sitka cuts Toph off.

"She's staying with me," Sitka says.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't possible," Toph says.

"And why not? Apparently I'm not a good parent, but she's my child! She should live with me if I'm alive and well," Sitka states. Kaya looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"You never wanted me before! Why is now different?" Kaya asks.

"You're right. I didn't want you. I still don't," Sitka tells her in disgust. "I'm just not going to let you live with the Avatar."

"Why not?!" Katara questions.

"Because I'm not about to let the most important man in the world take on a burden like her!" Sitka explains as he points at Kaya. Kaya looks at Aang, then looks down. Katara stands.

"How can you say that?! Kaya is not a burden!" Katara shouts. "She's the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met, and it's a shame she's had to spend her life with a terrible man like you!"

"No," Sitka says in a surprisingly calm voice. "It's a shame that you don't understand what she truely is. A mistake." Katara starts to speak again, but Sitka looks at Kaya.

"Kaya...do you remember your mother?" he asks. Kaya knits her eyebrows. She keeps her head down.

"Yes," she answers. Sitka chuckles.

"What do you remember?" Kaya sighs and bites her lip.

"The day she died..."

"Anything else?" Sitka asks.

"What does this have to do with-?" Sitka ignores Katara's question.

"What else can you honestly remember about your mother?" he asks Kaya. Kaya looks at him.

"Nothing. The only thing I can really remember is the day she died," she confesses. Sitka smiles.

"Exactly," he says. Kaya knits her eyebrows.

"What?" she asks in pure confusion. Katara looks at her.

"I never planned on telling you. I planned on keeping it hidden. I didn't see the point in it other than traumatizing you further," Sitka explains.

"What? What is it?" Kaya asks in suspense. Sitka shrugs.

"Neda never planned on having you. It just happened. We were devastated when she found out she was pregnant. You were a mistake. We didn't want you," Sitka says. "When you were born Neda stayed to take care of you. She had to. Of course, she didn't want to and I didn't want her to stay either. We didn't get along very well once you came along. Once you were old enough to go without her she left," Sitka stops and Kaya tries to take this in.

"Not only did she just leave the house, she left the NATION. She wanted to be as far away from you as possible! And of all places she went to the Fire Nation! I got a letter one day telling me she married a former general." He shakes his head and goes on. "I was stuck with raising you on my own for almost seven years. It was such a burden. Then I found out you were a bender which only made things worse." Tears fill Kaya's eyes.

"What is this accomplishing?" Toph asks sternly.

"Just let me finish, Chief," Sitka says. Kaya looks at Toph and Sitka goes on.

"Several years after Neda left I got a letter from her begging me to help her. Her husband wasn't who she thought he was, apparently, and she wanted to come back to live with us. Of course, I said no. Like a fool, she came anyways, and her dreaded husband followed her," he looks at Kaya. "The rest of the story you should know...her husband was angry with her for having a child he didn't know about and he burned the house down."

Kaya looks down at her hands. They are shaking. She tries remembering that moment. She sees her mother, who's face is unclear like it always has been. Everything about that moment is suddenly clouded. Despite that, it all fits. Kaya's mother didn't want her. She never did. Kaya looks at Toph.

"Please...tell me he's lying," she begs Toph. Toph shakes her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Hopefully you can see now that taking Kaya in would be a waste of your time," Sitka says. Kaya puts her head down on the table. Katara looks at her and is filled with anger.

"Taking Kaya in would not be a waste! We care about her and want her as part of our family! Nothing you can say will ever make us change our minds!" Katara says defiantly. Sitka nods.

"I see," he says. "Very well. If you want her, I guess you can have her. Don't say I didn't warn you though." An officer hands Toph a folder of paperwork. Toph shows Sitka where to sign his name. He does and Toph gives the papers to Aang and Katara. They sign and give the papers to Toph.

"Take Sitka to his cell," Toph orders. The officers bow and take Sitka by the arms. As they walk past Kaya Sitka chuckles.

"Good ridance," he grumbles. Kaya cringes and he is gone. Toph smiles at Aang and Katara.

"Congratulations!" she says with a laugh. She punches them both in the shoulder. They all look at Kaya.

"You hear that, Kaya?" Toph asks. "You have new parents!" Kaya stands and goes to the window. She leans against the wall and looks out at the city. Katara sighs and goes over to Kaya.

"All this time...I was just lying to myself," Kaya says.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks.

"My mother...I always pictured her as the only one in the world who cared about me. I always thought that if she were alive she'd save me from Sitka. I thought that she was there for me, right up until the day she died...but I was wrong." A tear traces down Kaya's cheek. "She never cared about me at all...I just don't understand how he could have hidden the truth from me for so long."

Katara hugs Kaya. Aang and Toph watch from where they're standing. Kaya sighs.

"I'm not sure if I was better off not knowing, or if it's better that I do know," Kaya says.

"I don't think it matters either way. You're here now...that's what I think really matters," Katara tells her. Kaya looks up at her.

"Thanks, Katara..." she says. Katara laughs.

"I know I told you that you can call me that...but now I'm 'Mom', okay?" Kaya smiles.

"Okay, Mom," Kaya giggles. Aang walks over.

"And I'm 'Dad', got it?" he asks.

"Got it, Dad," Kaya smiles.

"Just call me Aunt Toph, or Chief Beifong, either way," Toph says indifferently.

"Okay, Chief," Kaya says with a salute.

"Just don't do that," Toph tells her. Aang and Katara laugh and Kaya brings her arms down.

"Sorry," she says. They all laugh. Katara hands Kaya her bag of ice and they start to leave the station. Kaya puts the bag against her cheek and they get into a buggy. While they ride Katara puts her arm around Kaya's shoulder.

"I just can't believe you're my daughter now...legally at least," she says. Kaya smiles.

"Yeah," she laughs. "Me either." They get onto the ferry and ride towards the island. Kaya can't stop looking at it and thinking of it as her home.

When they get inside the boys are already in bed. The babysitter leaves and Kaya yawns. She goes to the guest room, which is now her own room, and lays in bed. When she gets settled Katara comes in.

"Goodnight," she says.

"Night," Kaya answers. Katara leans over and kisses Kaya's forehead.

"I love you," Katara tells her. Kaya smiles. At first it feels weird, but she finds the words.

"I love you too," Katara closes the door and leaves. Kaya falls asleep. She is completely happy for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: New Beginnings

Several days pass and Kaya falls into the routine of being part of the Avatar's family. At first it felt strange, but she got used to it quickly.

The boys reaction to the news went better than Aang and Katara had expected. They welcomed Kaya into the family with enthusiasm. It was so natural too. It was almost like they had seen her as a sister all along.

Kaya wakes up in the morning and stretches. Outside the birds are chirping and the sun is shining. The weather is starting to get cooler and the leaves are just beginning to change. Fall has arrived.

Kaya goes into the kitchen in a good mood. She sits down at the table and sighs happily.

"Good morning, Kaya," Katara says as she walks in from the porch. Kaya smiles.

"Good morning, Kat-" Katara looks at Kaya. Kaya laughs. "Sorry... Good morning, Mom."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now!" Katara teases. Kaya shrugs.

"After not having someone to call 'Mom' your whole life it's kind of an adjustment," Kaya points out. Katara gives Kaya some breakfast and sits down with her at the table.

"I thought we'd go shopping today," Katara says. Kaya looks at her and knits her eyebrows.

"Shopping?" she asks. "What for?"

"Well, I figured since you're living here now we could get you some clothes, and some things of your own. That way, I don't know, you won't have to wear the clothes you got from Sitka," Katara explains. Kaya looks down at the dress she's wearing, then at Katara. She smiles.

"I'd like that," she says. Katara smiles back.

"Okay, finish your breakfast and we'll get ready to go!" Kaya finishes eating and they prepare to go into the city.

"Where are you girls going?" Aang asks as he walks in with Tenzin and Bumi.

"Shopping!" Kaya beams. Aang smiles and the boys make faces.

"I thought we could get Kaya some clothes and some things for her room," Katara explains.

"That's a great idea!" Aang says. He gives Katara some money. "Be careful," he says as they start to walk out the door. Kaya steps outside.

"Kaya! Aren't you forgetting something?" Katara asks. Kaya freezes in the doorway and checks herself.

"What?" she shrugs. Katara raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Your promise..." Katara reminds her. Kaya's face lights up in remembrance and she runs inside. She comes back with her waterpouch.

"Sorry," she apoligizes as she puts it over her shoulder. Katara laughs and shakes her head.

"Come on," she says and they walk down towards the dock. They wait for the ferry and when it comes they get on. While they ride towards the city harbor a cool breeze blows into their faces. Kaya smiles. She feels like her whole life has been erased and she can start all over again. It's like the change of season has brought an oppurtunity for a new beginning.

They get to the harbor and get off the ferry. Of course, when they get off people recognize Katara and flock to see if Aang is nearby. When they see that he isn't around they are dissapointed, then they notice Kaya.

"Who are you?" someone asks. Kaya looks down. She still isn't used to all the attention. Katara smiles.

"This is Kaya...Our daughter," the crowd erupts into a frenzy.

"Daughter?!" they call out. "You have a daughter?!" Katara tries explaining the recent adoption to them, but it's almost impossible due to all of the excitement. Word spreads through the crowd and they go crazy. Kaya went from being unknown to an instant celebrity in just a matter of minutes.

Katara and Kaya push their way through the crowd and find a buggy. They get in and sigh.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Kaya states. Katara laughs and tells the driver where to take them. They go through the city streets and Kaya looks at everything they pass. She sees people from all the different nations in one place, and she wonders how people so different can all live in the same city. They pass the small watertribe restaurant they went to a few nights ago and Kaya sees the writing on the building. She realizes that some people just can't.

The buggy drops Kaya and Katara off at a street in a place people call "Watertribe Town". They go into a store and they are greeted with enthusiasm. Kaya and Katara look through and find all kinds of different outfits for Kaya. They walk out with a big bag of new clothes. They summon a buggy and get in. They head towards the middle of town to find a place to have lunch.

They are dropped off and they find a restaurant. Down the street there is a little shop that sells kitchen supplies.

"Kaya, you go on in and get us a table. I just want to look around there for a minute. I won't be long," Katara tells her.

"Okay," Kaya calls after Katara as she walks down the street. Kaya watches as Katara goes into the shop. When she is inside Kaya goes into the restaurant.

Kaya looks around and sees that the restaurant is full of Fire Nation people. Kaya waits in line patiently. She notices people whispering and looking her. She assumes that word has spread quickly around the city about her adoption. It makes her uncomfortable, but she ignores the stares.

"I need a table for two, please," Kaya says when she reaches the front of the line. The woman stares at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"My mom and I came to eat. She wants me to get a table for us," Kaya explains. The woman points at the door. Kaya looks at it, then back at the woman in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"What?!" Kaya hears a man shout. The crowd splits and a man comes stomping towards Kaya from the kitchen. He looks furious.

"Who let her in here?!" the man shouts to the people around him. They all shrug. The man's face turns red with rage. Kaya is afraid.

"Get out of my restaurant!" he orders her. Kaya is shocked.

"You want me to leave? Why?" she asks.

"This is a Watertribe free company!" he shouts. Kaya is offended. She's tired of people persecuting her because she's Watertribe.

"You can't just make me leave because I'm Watertribe!" Kaya shouts. "That's not fair!"

"I can't tolerate you people in my restaurant! Get out! Now!"

"No!" Kaya answers defiantly. The vein on the man's forehead gets bigger.

"Now!" he shouts. Kaya can see a crowd forming outside the restaurant because they hear the noise. People inside the restaurant murmer.

"No." Kaya crosses her arms. The man clenches his fists.

"Fine! If you won't leave by yourself we'll force you out!" He summons for two men from the kitchen. They grab Kaya's arms and pull her out of the restaurant. She struggles against them, but she isn't strong enough. They throw her into the dirt road. Kaya grunts when she hits the ground.

"And stay out you filthy Snow Savage!" the man shouts. The people around Kaya laugh. The man smiles triumphantly and goes inside.

"That's okay! Your food didn't look that good anyways!" Kaya shouts after him. Some people break away from the crowd surrounding her, while others stay and taunt Kaya. She stands and turns to walk down the street.

Kaya makes her way through the crowd of people as they nudge her and call her names. She does her best to ignore them, but finds it difficult not to take their comments personally. The crowd follows her down the street. Kaya clenches her fists and turns on them.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?!" she yells. The crowd laughs and Kaya turns back around. The crowd taunts her and Kaya starts to run towards the store that Katara is in.

"Where are you goin', Fur Head?" a man shouts. Kaya hears something sail through the air and she is hit sqaure on the back of the head by what feels like a fairly large rock. She falls to the ground and the crowd bursts into laughter. Bystanders on the street stop and look.

Kaya lifts her head and blinks a few times. Her ears are ringing and her vision is out of focus. There is a throbbing pain on the back of her head. She reaches her hand up and holds her head.

"Ow!" Kaya says as she winces. She turns to the people and looks at them in disbelief.

"Come on, Fur Head! It's just like a snowball fight!" the man who bended the rock at her shouts. "A Snow Savage like you should be used to it!" The crowd laughs and tears well up in Kaya's eyes.

"I'm not a savage!" Kaya shouts. The people taunt her, some pick up small rocks. Kaya flinches and holds her arms up for protection. Her ears are still ringing.

"Stop!" someone shouts as the people throw the rocks. A shadow casts over Kaya and the rocks never come. Kaya opens her eyes to see Katara sweeping the rocks away using a waterwhip. The people are shocked to see her.

"What's wrong with you people?!" Katara shouts. "So what if she's Watertribe?! She's just a girl! Not to mention my daughter!" The people murmer amongst each other in surprise.

"How could you do this?" Katara asks them. "Why does the fact that someone's Watertribe make them different?!" The people are silent. Katara sighs and turns to Kaya. The crowd separates and moves away.

"What did you do?" Katara asks.

"I...I just went into the restaurant and they kicked me out because I was Watertribe. Then those people started making fun of me. One even hit me in the head with a rock," Kaya explains as she rubs the back of her head. Katara's expression turns dark.

"Let's go home," she says. Katara helps Kaya up onto her feet. Kaya stumbles a little because of dizziness, but she regains her balance quickly. They get in a buggy and ride towards the harbor. They ride the ferry to the island and go into the house.

"Kaya, you need to go lay down," Katara orders.

"But-"

"Just go lay down, Kaya," Katara orders sternly. Kaya nods and goes to her room. Katara sighs. Aang comes in from outside.

"Back already?" he asks in surprise. Katara sits down at the kitchen table and bites her lip. Aang knits his eyebrows.

"You okay?" he asks. "Where's Kaya?" Aang looks around just to be sure he didn't miss her. Katara sighs.

"She's laying down in her room," Katara tells him.

"Why? Is she sick or something?"

"No...she's not sick." Katara pauses and Aang waits.

"So, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Aang, we have a problem. The people in the city...they're putting the people of the Water Nation down. They're treating us like...like savages," Katara confesses.

"Katara, there's always going to be people who think they're better than-"

"They hurt Kaya!" Katara says to cut Aang off. Aang looks at her in shock.

"She went to get a table for us at a restaurant and the owner threw her out because she's Watertribe. Then the people outside made fun of her. One even hit her in the head with a rock. That's why she's laying down...those people could've given her a concussion!" Katara explains. Aang looks down and shakes his head. Katara gets a towel wet with cold water and gets a cup of tea. She takes them to Kaya and Aang follows her.

"Drink this and keep this on your head. It should help you feel better," Katara tells her. Kaya takes them gratefully.

"How do you feel?" Aang asks. Kaya makes a face.

"Like my head's about to split open...other than that just great," she answers sarcastically. Aang is overcome with guilt. For some reason he feels like it's his fault.

"I'm sorry this happened," he says. There is a long pause.

"Why do they hate me?" Kaya asks suddenly.

"No one hates you, Kaya," Katara assures her.

"Sure they do! They threw a rock at me!" Kaya points out. "I just don't understand...why does the fact that I'm Watertribe make them hate me?" Aang and Katara don't answer. They can't answer because they don't know. Kaya huffs, lays her head back, and closes her eyes.

"We aren't any different..." Kaya mumbles. Kaya sighs and Aang and Katara leave the room.

"Something needs to be done," Katara tells Aang. Aang sighs.

"I know," he answers. Katara goes into the living room and Aang goes outside to find a quiet place to meditate.

After meditating for a few hours Aang comes to a conclusion. If nothing is done about this the issue could spread like wildfire and it would mean bad things not only for the people of the Water Nation, but for the world. Aang goes into the house and finds the boys running around the kitchen while Katara is making dinner.

"Hey!" Katara says with a smile as he walks in. Aang nods and looks at the boys.

"Why don't you guys go play outside? I need to talk to your mother for a minute," he tells them. The boys run loudly towards the door.

"Shh! Your sister is resting!" Katara reminds them. They get a little bit quieter and the door closes. Aang looks at Katara.

"How's Kaya?" he asks.

"She's fine. She's asleep now," Katara answers. Aang sighs.

"I've been thinking...about the problem..." he says. Katara stops what she's doing and turns to listen.

"I thought that just talking to the people could help them change. Maybe you and Sokka could talk to them about how the Water Nation isn't bad or something. I'm sure you guys could change their minds. I just don't see what else we can do," Aang states. Katara nods and looks at Aang.

"Whatever you think is best. I'm all for it," she says with a smile. Aang smiles back.

"Okay, I'll organize an assembly." Aang starts getting everything together for his first audience with the people of the city.

At dinner they all sit in silence for a moment. Kaya silently looks down at her bowl and pushes the food around with her chopsticks. Her headache isn't making her very hungry.

"Kaya, you need to eat," Katara orders. Kaya nods slowly and puts some food in her mouth. Aang clears his throat.

"Well, I'm supposed to talk to the people of the city about the, uh, issue tomorrow afternoon," he announces.

"What issue?" Bumi asks. Tenzin nods and looks at Aang. Even Kaya, who isn't catching on, looks at Aang in confusion. Aang thinks of the right way to explain to his young sons.

"You see, some people in the city don't think that Watertribe people are...good. So, they're being mean to them," Aang explains. Kaya huffs and looks down.

"That's an understatement," she mumbles. Katara gives Kaya a look and Kaya shrugs.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come and be there too," Aang asks.

"We'll be there to support you," Katara says. Aang smiles and the kids nod. Aang spends the rest of dinner answering the boys' questions. After they finish Kaya goes to lay down again.

She gets to her room and lays on her side. She thinks about tomorrow's speech to the people. She wonders if they'll listen.

The knot on the back of Kaya's head throbs and she hopes Aang speech works. Of course, if anyone can convince the people it's the Avatar. She knows that if the problem gets any worse it could mean bad things for her people. On that note, Kaya sighs, closes her eyes and drifts off into dreams about cruel crowds chasing her down the streets of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Speech

The next morning Kaya's head is still throbbing, but it isn't as bad as it was the night before, to her relief. She sits up in bed, stretches, and walks down the hall towards the sound of her family in the kitchen. When she walks in everyone seems to be in a big hurry.

"Good morning, everyone," she announces. They turn to her.

"There you are!" Katara says in relief. Kaya smiles. She notices how everyone is more dressed up than usual.

"What's everyone dressed up for?" she asks. Katara looks at her like she should know.

"Your father's speech to the people. The one we talked about last night?" Katara tells Kaya. Kaya nods.

"Oh, yeah!" Kaya says in remembrance. "When is it?"

"We have to be there in about an hour to get ready. So, go get dressed and cleaned up. You can eat on the way there," Katara orders. Kaya walks down the hall back to her room.

She closes the door behind her and goes through all the new clothes they bought yesterday. She decides on a nicer watertribe dress. After she puts that on she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she calls. Katara walks in and smiles.

"I like your dress," she states. Kaya looks down at it and smiles.

"Thanks," she beams. Katara goes to her.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" she asks. "The whole city's going to be there and you're going to be representing our family and the Watertribe. You'll have to look even more beautiful than usual." Kaya smiles and nods.

Katara combs out Kaya's hair and gets to work. She pulls half of Kaya's hair back into a braid while the rest flows over her shoulders and back. Kaya inspects her new hair-do and smiles.

"It's looks great," she observes. "Thanks." Katara smiles.

"You're welcome. Now, we have to go if we want to get there on time. Come on," they leave Kaya's room and go into the kitchen. Aang looks at Kaya and smiles.

"You clean up pretty good, kid," he teases. Kaya smiles.

"Thanks, Dad," she says. They leave the house and get on the ferry to the city harbor. When they reach the harbor they get in a buggy. Once they get going Kaya turns to Aang.

"So, how long is this speech going to be?" she asks. Aang makes a face and shrugs.

"I don't know. It all depends on how the people react to it. My main goal is to change their views of the Water Nation. It may not take long, then again it may take a while. There's really no way to know," he explains. Katara nods in agreement and Kaya looks at the window. People on the streets are all walking in the same direction as they're headed.

They arrive at the place of the speech. There is a stage set up and people are already starting to gather around it. Kaya files out of the buggy behind Aang and the others. She follows them to the stage and they stand behind a wooden wall. Sokka and Suki are there too.

"Ya ready, buddy?" Sokka asks as he claps Aang's back. Aang smiles.

"As I'll ever be," he answers.

"Don't worry," Katara assures him. Aang smiles at her.

"Yeah! Everything will go just fine!" Sokka tells him. Aang nods and they hear one of the members of the Council trying to get the people in order. Kaya sets her eyes on a group of police officers.

"What are they doing here?" she whispers to Katara.

"They're here just in case things get out of control. Don't worry though nothing has gone so wrong that they've had to do anything at any speech Aang's given. We'll be fine," Katara explains. Kaya nods and listens to the Councilman speaking.

"People of Republic City! Please give your full, undivided attention to Avatar Aang!" the man announces. The people cheer and Aang walks on stage. Kaya and all the others walk on shortly after him. They sit in a row of chairs while Aang stands at a podium near the front of the stage. Kaya looks out at the people in front of her. There were so many. When Katara said "the whole city" she meant it.

Aang waves to the people while they cheer. Kaya looks beside her and sees the others doing the same as well.

"Wave," Katara whispers. Kaya looks at Katara, who smiles, then out at the massive crowd. She raises her hand and waves to them. A smile spreads across her face and she keeps doing it.

"Hello, everyone. Good afternoon," Aang says once the noise from the crowd has died down. "I'm so glad to be here to be able to talk to you, and I'm glad that you all came to listen." Kaya looks at Aang and listens intently. He goes on about how much he's enjoyed being in the city. Not only that, but he introduces Kaya to the crowd. The people clap for her and Kaya smiles. She gives them a wave and the crowd gets quiet.

"One thing that has come to my attention while being here is quite disturbing," Aang says. "I've realized that the respect for people of different nations, especially the Watertribes, hasn't been very high. When Fire Lord Zuko and I built this city, we imagined it to be a place where all people could live no matter who they are, or where they came from. Knowing that the people of the Water Nation are being treated with such disrespect makes me feel like I've done something wrong. As you all know I have family native to the Watertribe. My wife, my best friend and brother-in-law, my father-in-law, and now my daughter. They may not be native, but my sons also have Watertribe blood. Even I'm a member of the Water Nation. That said, I don't understand why you see us as different. We're just like you, aren't we?"

The crowd is silent. Kaya had never heard A silence like this in her whole life. Tension builds and Kaya bites her lip.

"Well?" Aang asks. He scans the crowd. Kaya jumps when someone finally speaks out.

"They're savages!" a man shouts.

"Savages? No, we're just as civilized as any other nation," Aang answers. "In fact-"

"The Avatar's a Savage lover!" someone yells.

"Hold on!" Aang says. "There's no need for-!"

"He did marry a Fur Head!" another shouts. The crowd gets restless. Kaya turns to Katara who keeps her focus straight ahead.

"He even adopted one of those filthy Snow Savages!" someone bursts. Kaya is hurt. She looks at Katara who bites her lip and takes Kaya's hand. Aang tries bringing the crowd under control.

"Enough!" he shouts into the microphone. The crowd falls silent.

"Listen! We're just like all the rest of you! We aren't Fur Heads! We aren't Snow Savages! We aren't Snowmen or whatever else you'd like to call us! We're human beings just like the rest of you! And if any of you have a problem with that then you can just come see me about it!" Aang rages. The crowd erupts into a frenzy.

"Savages!" they shout. "Savages!" Firebenders shoot fire up into the air and other benders and people cause other kinds of commotion. Police run into the crowd and try getting them under control, but they are unsuccessful. Aang shouts into the microphone, trying to get the crowds attention, but he is also unsuccsessful.

Katara stands by the kids as they watch the chaos in front of them. Sokka and Suki look at her.

"We need to get out of here before someone gets hurt!" Katara shouts over the noise. Sokka and Suki agree.

"Where do we go? There's no way out other than through the crowd! The stage is surrounded!" Suki observes. Katara looks around and sighs.

"We can't all go together! We'll draw to much attention," Sokka says. Katara gives Sokka Tenzin's hand and Suki Bumi's.

"Stay together and meet us at the harbor. Be careful!" she says as she hugs her sons. They leave the stage and Katara looks at Aang. She takes Kaya's hand and leads her towards him.

"Aang! We have to get out of here!" she shouts. Aang looks at her and Kaya then scans the stage for the others.

"Where's-?" he starts to ask.

"Sokka, Suki, and the boys left. We're going to meet them at the harbor," Katara explains. Aang backs away from the podium and goes to them.

"How are we going to-?" He is inturrupted when a few firebenders aim their bending at the wooden stage. The overhead part of the stage cracks and burning wood falls towards them. Kaya screams as Katara pushes her out of harm's way. The crowd roars.

Kaya lands at the edge of the stage and the base starts to catch fire where the wood had fallen. Kaya sees Aang and Katara are okay just as the wall of flames grows larger.

"Kaya!" Katara shouts.

"Mo-ahhh!" Kaya shreiks as another peice of wood falls from above and lands nearby. Kaya stares at the fire beginning to surround her and her breathing grows quick and shallow. Memories rush back to her and tears sting her eyes, not just from the smoke, but from fear.

"Kaya! Kaya, move!" Katara screams. Kaya hears a loud cracking noise and she looks up. The wood above her is about to cave in. In panic, Kaya scrambles to her feet. She goes in the direction of her parents, but the fire suddenly blocks her way.

"Mom!" she screams. She looks for another way out, but there is none. The fire has her completely surrounded. The cracking overhead grows louder and Kaya looks up. Aang parts the fire and scoops Kaya up into his arms. He joins Katara again and they run off the burning stage with Kaya still in Aang's arms.

Aang puts Kaya down and the three of them push their way through the chaos. Kaya looks behind them at the stage which is now basically destroyed. A man is pushed and he runs right into Kaya, knocking her off her feet. Aang and Katara get cut off from her in the crowd.

"Watch it, Savage!" he shouts meanly. He gets up and advances. Kaya feels for her waterpouch, but realizes she left it at home. Her heart sinks and she closes her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Katara says as she pushes him back with a waterwhip. The man glares at her and Aang and moves on. Aang takes Katara's hand and Katara takes Kaya's. The three move through the crowd and run down the street until they're sure they're safe. Katara turns to Kaya and caresses her face. Kaya's lip quavers.

"Mom..." she says in a broken voice. Katara takes Kaya into her arms and Kaya cries. Katara starts to speak.

"Aang-"

"I know, Katara! I know..." Aang inturrupts her. "I underestimated the problem. I never thought it was this bad." Aang confesses.

"Something has to be done! We could have been killed because of that crowd!" Katara points out. Kaya looks at her with teary eyes. Katara just holds Kaya's head against her shoulder again.

"I know," Aang whispers. "I'm so sorry this happened." He goes to Katara and Kaya. Kaya lifts her head and looks at him.

"I'm proud of you," he tells her. "You were very brave. You had every reason to just break down on that stage when the fire started. And I know you almost did too, but you didn't. You pulled through. I'm very proud of you, Kaya." He hugs her for a moment. When he pulls back he looks at Katara.

"We need to get to the harbor to see if the others made it," he says. Katara looks at the empty street.

"Well, let's start walking then," she sighs. The three of them start to walk down the street, away from the sounds of chaos.

They reach the harbor and find the others waiting for them there. The boys run to them and into Katara's arms. Tenzin cries while Bumi has tears in his eyes. Kaya bites her lip and Aang puts his arm over her shoulders.

"We saw the stage catch on fire," Sokka tells them. "We were really worried." He looks at Kaya who looks down at the ground.

"That was crazy," Suki observes. "I never imagined it would get so out of control."

"Neither did I," Aang mumbles. Kaya looks up at him.

"What do we do?" she asks. Aang looks at her and sighs. He looks away.

"I'm not sure yet...let's just go home," he answers. They all get on a ferry and ride to the island. When they arrive the adults tell Kaya and the boys to go to the other room. The kids strain to hear the conversation in the kitchen. They talk about the current issue and the kids try their hardest to understand.

Soon Toph arrives with her daughter, Lin. Kaya introduces herself to Lin when she joins them in the living room.

"Hi, I'm Kaya. Tenzin and Bumi's older sister," Kaya says with a smile. Lin looks Kaya over with a suspicious eye.

"Nice to meet you," Kaya adds to ease the awkwardness. Lin nods.

"I'm Lin," she says as she crosses her arms. Kaya realizes that this girl really takes after her mother.

The kids sit in the living room while the adults talk. Tenzin and Lin keep themselves occupied while Kaya and Bumi sit on the couch. Bumi sighs.

"Kaya?" he asks.

"Hmm?" Kaya answers as she turns her head to him. Bumi opens his mouth and tries finding the right words.

"Why...why don't they like Watertribe people?" he asks.

"I don't know," Kaya sighs.

"Are they bad?" Bumi asks again. Kaya studies his innocent expression. She thinks about a good response.

"No," Kaya finally answers. "Some people are just confused. They don't understand that we're not any different from them. We're just as good as everybody else." Bumi takes this in and Kaya notices Tenzin and Lin listening too.

"What's Daddy gonna do to fix it?" Tenzin asks.

"I'm not sure," Kaya tells him. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's gonna be the right decision. But we have to help him, okay?" The boys nod and Kaya lays back on the couch. They hear the soft murmers in the kitchen and Kaya closes her eyes. She tries blocking out the noises and tries to forget all that happened today. The sounds of discussion lull her to sleep and she takes a short nap.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Riots

A couple weeks pass and the problem in the city only becomes greater. Reports of riots and discrimination come more and more often to Air Temple Island and to the police headquarters each day. Aang gets more worried with each report and Katara does too. The two of them do their best to protect the kids from the stories, but it's hard.

"Why don't you go out and play?" Katara tells the kids after Aang gets another report over the phone.

"Okay," Kaya answers as she leads the boys out the back door. They walk out onto the porch and Bumi and Tenzin walk down the steps to the courtyard.

"You guys go ahead, I, uh, forgot something," Kaya lies. The boys buy it and go on without Kaya and she enters the house again quietly. Immediately, she hears Aang and Katara talking.

"There was a riot," Aang says. "A group of people in the Fire Nation side of town stood out front of the Water Nation Headquarters in the city and threatened to burn it down unless the Watertribe people inside left. Luckily, Toph and the other police were able to get things under control."

"This is terrible," Katara moans. "I knew...I _knew_ this would happen at some point. People just don't think we're compatible with each other." Aang sighs and Kaya listens intently.

"I just feel like it's mainly the people from the Fire Nation...the Earth Kingdom too, but the Fire Nation just seems to be, I don't know, causing more problems," Aang observes. There is silence and Kaya hopes her parents can't hear her breathing out in the hall.

"I didn't know there was a special Water Nation Headquarters," Katara says suddenly.

"There's one for all the nations. Well, except for Air. The people there are in charge of maintaining their people's rights, making sure they're taken care of and things like that. It also gives opportunities for others to learn the culture. That way people can better understand each other no matter where they come from," Aang explains. "It was Zuko's idea."

Kaya shifts her weight and the floorboard under her foot squeaks. Her heart leaps and she tiptoes back outside before Aang and Katara can come see her. She goes to the courtyard and joins her brothers game just as Aang and Katara look outside. The three kids wave and Aang and Katara go back in.

"So, do you have any suggestions for what I should do?" Aang asks Katara as they sit at the kitchen table. Katara folds her hands and twiddles her thumbs for a moment.

"You mentioned Zuko and I got to thinking about something," she says. Aang nods for her to keep going. A small smile spreads across Katara's face.

"It may not work, but I have an idea..."

The next day the whole family sits in Toph's office. Katara tells Toph her plan and Toph smiles broadly.

"That just might work, Katara," Toph says. "It just might." Katara smiles and so do the others.

"I just thought that-" Katara is cut off when an officer bursts into the room.

"Chief Beifong! There's another riot outside the Water Nation Headqaurters!" he announces. Toph huffs.

"Again?" she groans. She stands and cracks her knuckles. "Get our officers ready and let's get down there before it gets outta hand."

"I'm going," Aang tells her. Toph shrugs and nods.

"Me too," Katara says. Kaya stands and looks at them.

"I wanna help you," she announces. Katara shakes her head.

"No, Kaya. You're staying here," she tells her.

"But I have to go! These are my people! I want to help!" Kaya explains loudly. Katara sighs and goes to Kaya.

"I know, but it's too dangerous for you," she explains. "I'm proud of how brave you are for wanting to stand up for our people, but the best way you can help is to stay here with your brothers."

"But I can do more!" Kaya exclaims. Katara can tell she is getting frustrated which has happened a lot since the problem began. Aang sighs.

"Remember what happened last time there was a riot and you were there? Those firebenders almost burned the entire stage and us along with it. After that, I'm not about to let you go," he explains.

"I can't just sit here while those Ash Makers threaten to burn my people to the ground!" Kaya shouts. Everyone looks at her in shock about what she's just said.

"Kaya! Do you know how disrespectful that is to them? Don't ever say that again, do you understand me?" Katara chastises.

"Why not?! Think about what they've called me! What they've called _all_ of us! It isn't fair! How come they get to be so hateful to me and you won't even let me fight back!" Kaya screams at Katara.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Aang commands. Kaya looks at him with teary eyes, pushes past Katara, and storms out of the room.

"Kaya!" Aang shouts down the hall. Toph and the boys sit awkwardly and watch. Aang starts to go after Kaya, but Katara stops him.

"I think it's best that we let her calm down," she says. Aang sighs and looks at Toph.

"Well, on that note, I say we go stop a riot," she says.

"What about the kids?" Katara asks. "Kaya isn't in the mood to keep an eye on the boys obviously, and I don't want her to-"

"Do anything stupid?" Toph says to finish Katara's sentence.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but yes. I don't want her doing anything stupid," Katara answers.

"Don't worry, I'll have officers keeping a close eye on all three of them while we're gone," Toph assures her. Katara nods.

"You boys be good," she tells her sons. "And watch out for your sister." Aang, Katara, and Toph leave and two officers take their place in the room.

The three of them ride in a police car to the scene of the riot. When they arrive, it is absolutely chaos. A whole mob of Fire Nation people stand outside the Water Nation Headquarters chanting something that gives Katara chills.

"Out with the Savages!" the crowd chants in unison. Once again, firebenders add some flare to the riot by shooting fire up into the air. The whole sight just makes Katara feel terrible.

They get out of the police car and the mob boos them. Some bold rioters point at Katara and call her names, but Aang defends her fiercely. Toph takes out a megaphone and holds it up to her mouth.

"Attention, rioters! Please leave the area in peace! If not, we will use force!" she announces. The rioters only chant louder and get more out of hand. Toph speaks to the mob as if they are children.

"I'll give you one more chance to calm down! On the count of three we start arresting you!" she shouts. "One! Two! Three!" The mob bursts into a frenzy as they continue to riot not only against the Water Nation, but the police as well. Aang, Katara, and Toph rush into the crowd to help the struggling officers.

Kaya stands on a balcony overlooking the city. Below her is a training area for new officers and an area where they park all of the police cars. She blinks away angry tears and looks in the direction where she can see the chaos.

Little sparks of fire shoot up into the air and she can see what looks almost like dust rising from all of the movement. She can even vaguely hear the faint buzz of the crowd's noise. All she can think about is how she could be there helping to cease the madness.

"Excuse me," a woman says behind her. Kaya turns and sees an officer standing in the balcony doorway.

"I'm going to need you to come inside, please. They've called for backup and there's only going to be one officer watching you and your brothers. You all need to be together so he can keep an eye on you," the officer explains.

"I don't need to be watched," Kaya dismisses.

"We just want to make sure you say safe," the officer tells her. Kaya sighs and follows the officer inside. She sits in Toph's office with her brothers while a line officer stands guard by the door.

"Kaya?" Tenzin asks. Kaya turns her head.

"Why did you yell at Mommy?" Tenzin questions her. Kaya sighs.

"I was just...mad," she answers.

"Why are you mad?" Tenzin asks her. Kaya looks down at her lap.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispers. The three of them are silent and wait for the return of their parents.

The riot continues and the backup officers finally show up. Aang tells Katara to go and wait in the police car so she doesn't get hurt because she is the one who is in the most danger here. Reluctantly, Katara does so.

The chaos lasts for about an hour until the police finally gains control. They arrest a few extremists, usher everyone away from the scene, and head back to headquarters. Katara heals a minor burn that Aang got during the riot.

"What should we do now?" Katara questions: "This has gone way too far...something needs to be done. Now." Toph turns to her and smiles.

"Well, then I think it's time we gave the Fire Lord a call," she says. Katara and Aang nod and they ride to the station.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Fire Lord

One week after the riot at the Water Nation Headquarters, Aang, Katara, and the kids stand out by the dock on Air Temple Island. Once Kaya found out he was coming she had mixed feelings about his arrival. Everyone knows him except for her and she has no idea what he's like.

A private Fire Nation boat makes its way towards the island. Kaya sets her eyes upon it and feels her stomach churning. The Fire Lord is coming and she isn't even sure if she'll like him or not. Her experience with the Fire Nation hasn't been great and she isn't too excited about meeting their leader, let alone have him stay in her home.

The boat stops next to the dock and a few men get out. They are obviously the Fire Lord's armed guard. The five men get off the boat and survey the area. They study Kaya to make sure she's "safe" and Kaya grows annoyed.

"Clear!" one man shouts up to the boat. Three men emerge from the private quarters on the boat. Kaya looks at the one with a scar on the left side of his face. It is Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko steps down off the boat and goes to them. His guards step back as he shakes Aang's hand, hugs Katara, and pets the boys' heads. He stops in front of Kaya and smiles.

"Who's this?" Zuko asks. Katara puts her hands on Kaya's shoulders.

"This is Kaya," Katara tells him. "Our daughter." Kaya looks up at Zuko. He nods and smiles.

"Kaya, this is Fire Lord Zuko," Katara says.

"Nice to meet you, Fire Lord," Kaya says without bowing. Katara knits her eyebrows because she fully expected Kaya to bow out of respect. Zuko raises his hand.

"You can just call me Zuko," he tells her. "You're basically family." Zuko smiles at Kaya. Kaya nods without a trace of emotion on her face. Katara wonders about Kaya's strange behavior as they go inside.

"Where are your guards staying?" Aang asks as they enter the house.

"They're staying in the boat," Zuko answers. "Your house is nice." Katara smiles.

"Thanks!" she says. "Kaya, why don't you take Zuko's bags into the guest room and make sure everything's okay?" Kaya makes a face and grabs Zuko's bags.

"Let me help," Zuko offers.

"No. I've got them. Thank you," Kaya tells him. Zuko backs off and follows Kaya down the hall. She sets his bags down in the guest room and makes sure everything's the way it should be for the Fire Lord.

"Well, there you go," Kaya says when she's satisfied with the room. She starts to leave the room.

"Thank you, Kaya," Zuko says. Kaya stops in the door way.

"You're welcome," she mumbles. Kaya walks out the door and Zuko starts unpacking his things. He hopes that Kaya will warm up to him soon. If she's Aang and Katara's daughter he wants to be her friend.

Once Zuko is unpacked he goes into the living room where the boys are sitting with Aang and Katara. Zuko sits and looks at Aang.

"I heard about the problem a while ago, but I thought you had it under control. I never thought it would get this bad," Zuko tells them. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point," Aang says. "All we can do is try to fix it and get things back on track." Zuko nods and suddenly realizes Kaya's absence.

"Where's Kaya?" he asks.

"She's outside. She went to practice her bending," Katara informs him.

"So, she's a waterbender," Zuko nods. "I bet she loves having you as a teacher." Katara nods and smiles.

"How did you guys end up adopting her?" Zuko asks. Aang and Katara go on to tell Zuko how they found Kaya.

"Wow, that wasn't what I expected at all. She just washed up on the beach, these men found her, brought her to you, and she's been with you ever since?" Zuko asks. Aang and Katara nod and Zuko smiles.

"She's a lucky girl," he laughs. The others agree and laugh along with him. Aang dismisses the boys to go play outside while the adults talk about plans to solve the problem.

"So, what's the plan?" Zuko asks once the boys are gone.

"Well, Katara has an idea. The problem is mainly with the Fire Nation people. We figured that they'd surely listen to you, considering you're the Fire Lord," Aang tells him. Zuko nods.

"So, what? I just talk to my people about how what they're doing is wrong?" Zuko asks. Aang nods.

"At first. We'll go even further if we have to, but we'll see how things go," Aang explains. They talk for a while and Katara begins to prepare dinner. Soon, dinner's ready and everyone gathers in the kitchen to eat.

During dinner, everyone talks but Kaya. She keeps her head down to her plate and eats quietly. Katara is concerned because Kaya is usually more talkative.

"Are you alright, Kaya?" Katara asks. Kaya looks up and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she dismisses.

"You seem quiet," Aang observes. Kaya shakes her head.

"I'm just a little tired," she says. It is silent for a moment. Zuko clears his throat.

"So, Kaya. How do you like living here?" Zuko asks. Kaya looks up at Zuko and is silent for a second. She looks back down at her dinner.

"It's nice," she says in a mellow tone. Zuko nods.

"That's good," he says. Kaya doesn't answer him. After several moments of silence Aang starts another conversation which Kaya takes no part in. Zuko notices Kaya's dismissive behavior and wonders if it has anything to do with him. He doesn't see how it could since they barely know each other. Zuko figures that Kaya is just being shy.

After they finish dinner and the dishes are done, everyone goes into the living room. Kaya doesn't sit she just looks at everyone from the doorway.

"I'm going to bed," she announces.

"Already?" Aang asks.

"I'm tired," Kaya tells him. "Goodnight." Kaya leaves the room and goes off to bed. Katara looks at Aang.

"I hope she isn't getting sick. She never goes to bed this early," Katara states. Aang shrugs.

"Maybe it's just the weather that's getting to her. She was out in the cold and rain yesterday helping me out in the barn with Appa. Maybe that's it," he suggests. Katara nods and they spend the rest of the evening talking to each other.

When it comes time for bed, Zuko goes to the guest room and lays down. He stares at the ceiling and thinks about the current problem. He can't believe that his people could be causing so much trouble, especially in Republic City. This is supposed to be a place of peace and equality, not hate and racism.

Zuko sighs and thinks for a long time. He hopes he can see Uncle Iroh while he's here. Finally, he closes his eyes and tries falling asleep. His last thoughts are of Kaya and the strange way she's behaving.

The next morning Zuko wakes up in a strangely good mood. Something about being away from the palace makes him feel different. He stretches, puts on his morning robe, and goes into the kitchen where he hears talking.

"Good morning," he greets as he walks in the room. Katara and Aang smile at him, but Kaya pretends to be interested in the bird sitting outside the window. Zuko sits at the table next to her and Katara serves everyone breakfast.

"I'll try and get things arranged for you t talk to the people soon," Aang tells Zuko. Zuko nods and everyone is silent for a moment.

"Sokka and Suki are coming later to see you. So is Iroh and Toph," Katara announces. Zuko smiles and Kaya stirs her breakfast around. She doesn't appear to be in a good mood.

Kaya picks at her breakfast, but doesn't really eat much. She takes her bowl to the sink and everyone watches her.

"I'm going outside to practice," she announces.

"I'll be out soon. We haven't had a lesson in a while haven't we?" Katara says with a smile. Kaya nods and goes out the door. Katara shrugs and turns around to finish her breakfast.

"Is she usually like this?" Zuko asks.

"Like what?" Katara questions.

"Kaya seems a little...I don't know dismissive," Zuko observes.

"Oh, no she's usually more outspoken. I think she may not be feeling well," Katara explains. Zuko nods.

"I just didn't know if it was because I was here," he tells them. Aang and Katara assure him he has nothing to do with it.

Later that afternoon Katara and Kaya start preparing the house for their guests. They cook and clean while Aang and Zuko talk. Soon, the others begin to arrive.

"There he is!" Sokka shouts as he walks in. He and Zuko exchange a handshake and begin to catch up. Once everyone has arrived they sit at the dining room table and have dinner.

"So, Zuko what do you plan on doing about the riots?" Sokka asks. Zuko takes a drink of tea.

"I just figured I'd talk to them," he answers.

"Talking won't work," Kaya says. Everyone at the table turns and looks at her. Kaya looks back at them.

"What? It's true. We've already tried that, and it didn't work. The firebenders almost burned Mom, Dad, and I to death," Kaya tells them. Zuko and Kaya look at each other.

"I think it would be a wasted effort," she says as she looks down at her bowl of noodles.

"But I'm sure that the people will listen to Zuko," Suki says.

"Why would they listen to him and not Dad?" Kaya questions rhetorically. "Sure he's the Fire Lord, but Dad's the Avatar! If they don't listen to him they won't listen to anyone!"

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" Zuko asks Kaya. Kaya sighs and looks at him from across the table.

"I wouldn't waste any more time talking. Obviously, it isn't working. Just show them that enough is enough," she says. Everyone takes in what Kaya has just said. Kaya looks back down and takes a bunch on noodles in her chopsticks. She drops a few and puts them into her mouth.

"I'll stick with talking," Zuko says. Kaya nods, but doesn't look at him.

"I figured you would."

After dinner, they all sit outside around the campfire site. Kaya sits farther away than the others do, but closer than she had the last time. She is getting better at handling her fear.

They sit for a while talking and laughing. Kaya doesn't talk much and doesn't laugh at all. Katara tells her to loosen up a bit, but Kaya dismisses her.

"So, back to the problem," Toph says. "I'm kind of agreeing with Kaya. Talking isn't going to work." Kaya looks at Toph in surprise. She hadn't expected her to take her side. Aang shakes his head.

"No...I think talking is the best way to go about this," he says.

"But Kaya's right! They didn't listen to their Avatar of all people!" Toph argues. Aang, Toph, and Zuko all debate for a while. Kaya listens and becomes angry.

"I know this problem needs to be solved sooner rather than later, but violence just isn't the answer," Zuko says. "It never is."

"Maybe it would've been better for all of us if your people learned that a long time ago," Kaya states as she stands up. Everyone looks at her in utter shock and she walks away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks as they watch her go. Katara shakes her head.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I know she's upset about all that's going on, but-"

"I'm going to talk to her," Zuko says.

"Zuko, you don't have to-" Aang starts to say.

"I know," Zuko interrupts him. "I want to." Zuko walks in the direction Kaya went and starts looking for her. He searches for several minutes until he finds her standing near the edge of a cliff looking up at the half moon. She turns her head and quickly looks away when she sees him.

"I don't understand," Zuko says.

"What?" Kaya grumbles. Zuko sighs.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks. "Look, I know you're upset about what's happening to your people, but that isn't my fault!"

"I never said that," Kaya tells him angrily.

"Then what's your problem? I've done nothing but be nice to you and you're acting like I've done something wrong to you!" Zuko is getting angry now. He's letting his worst quality show in front of Kaya. His temper.

Kaya turns on Zuko and Zuko is surprised at the rage in her face. He doesn't know what he's said, but it's obviously upset her.

"Haven't done anything wrong?! Your people set the stage on fire that my parents and I were standing on! We barely made it out alive! Your people have mobbed me in streets and hurt me just because I'm Watertribe! Your people also burned my house down and killed my mother!" Kaya screams. "All of this has been going on and you didn't do anything about it!"

Zuko feels like he's been stabbed in the heart. This girl he just met, his best friend's daughter, hates him for the actions of his people. He understands her anger; she should be angry. When he heard of these riots he had all the power in the world to stop it, but he chose not to. Zuko is overwhelmed with guilt.

"Kaya...I'm so sorry. I-" Kaya pushes angrily past Zuko before he can finish. Zuko turns and watches her go in silence. He knows that trying to stop her and talk is useless.

Once she's gone, Zuko looks up at the moon. He thinks about what just happened, and what he should do. His mind is so clouded with guilt he can barely think. All he can think of is how he has not only failed in his duties as Fire Lord, but he has failed at being a friend. Since Kaya hates him, his relationship with Aang and Katara probably won't be the same. He wonders if they'll be angry with him or even Kaya.

Zuko sits in the grass and thinks. He thinks about the last thing Kaya said, the thing about a firebender killing her mother. Zuko hangs his head and runs his hand through his hair. His guilt only grows stronger and he sighs heavily.

_I have to fix this..._he thinks. He sits there for a long time staring out at the city and thinking of ways to gain Kaya's trust...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: A Different Direction

About an hour after Kaya stormed off, Zuko goes back to the campfire. Toph and Uncle Iroh had gone home, and the boys had gone off to bed. Everyone else watches Zuko as he sits down and sighs in distress. We

"What happened?" Katara asks. "Where's Kaya?"

"I don't know. She probably went inside," Zuko mumbles.

"Why? What did she do?" Aang questions. Zuko shakes his head.

"Nothing. She didn't do anything wrong," he assures them.

"Then what's the problem?" Aang asks.

"She hates me!" Zuko snaps. "And I don't know why!"

"Hates you?" Katara asks. "I don't think so. Kaya isn't like that."

"Yeah, Kaya doesn't hate anyone. Well, except for her father and maybe people from the Fire Nation," Sokka states. Zuko snaps his head up to look at him.

"Uh, I meant here in the city not you, Zuko! I'm sure she loves you, considering you're their leader! I mean, uh-" Sokka rambles.

"You aren't helping, Sokka," Katara cuts him off. They all look at Zuko and he sighs.

"Why do you think she hates you?" Katara asks.

"She just seemed so...angry with me. She went off about how she's been treated, and how she says I've done nothing about it. She also told me her mother was killed by a firebender..." Zuko explains. Katara looks into the fire and nods.

"I see," she says.

"I think that somehow she's connected her anger about that to me," Zuko tells them.

"It makes sense," Aang states. Zuko stands and looks at him.

"It's unfair!" Zuko shouts. "All I want is to be her friend, but she's not giving me a chance because of something I had nothing to do with!" Katara stands and looks across the circle of adults at Zuko.

"It does make sense, Zuko. Kaya's been through so much for a girl her age. Her mother was killed when she was only six and the man who did it left before they could do anything to him. Kaya's felt anger about the loss of her mother her whole life, but she's had no one to direct it to. Not only that, but she's angry about the things happening in the city. Since you're the Fire Lord, I guess she sees you as responsible for your people's actions," Katara explains. "She must see all people of the Fire Nation as bad."

"She's stereotyping my people based on that?! What about all the good we've done for the world?" Zuko questions.

"Because she doesn't know any different!" Katara snaps. She's angry that Zuko refuses to understand Kaya's situation. "All she knows about your people is the fact that one of them killed her mother, and now they're treating us like savages! It's just like how during the war I held the entire Fire Nation responsible for my mother's death! All I could think of when I saw them was all the pain and anger they caused me!" Zuko hangs his head.

"Okay," he mumbles.

"Maybe take into consideration what Kaya feels! Remember how you felt when you lost your mother? Remember what it was like when you'd walk through a village and all you'd see was people looking at you with hate? Remember how out of place that made you feel, having the whole world against you?" Katara continues.

"Stop," Zuko tells her.

"Maybe that's how Kaya feels! I can't tell you how upsetting it is knowing that I'll never be her real mother. I'll never be able to fill the void Kaya's mother left her. No matter what wrong that woman did to her, there will always be a hole in Kaya's heart that only her mother can fill. The pain will always be there no matter what. I understand that because I feel the same thing every day," Katara explains. Everyone looks at her in empathy.

"I also understand how upsetting it is to not be able to walk through the city without being called awful names. I can take it, but Kaya let's them affect her...you should've seen her, Zuko. You should've seen the way she looked at me after they mobbed her in the streets. She looked so hurt and angry, but mostly confused. Because of them she thinks she's wrong just for being Watertribe and that kills me!" Katara tells them. For the first time, everyone is aware of how much the situation has affected Katara. Aang looks between Zuko and his wife in concern.

"You're angry with me too...aren't you?" Zuko asks. Katara sighs.

"No...I just- I really think that you should've come sooner when you had the chance. Maybe if you did we wouldn't have this problem," she tells him. Zuko looks down and sits.

"You're right," he sighs. "I never thought things would get so out of hand."

"Well, they have," Aang says. "and it needs to be stopped."

"What should I do?" Zuko asks.

"I think the solution to both of our problems is just one solution," Sokka says. They all look at him.

"What I mean is if you get your people to change that'll show Kaya that the Fire Nation isn't all bad, and maybe she'll give you a chance," Sokka explains.

"And how would I do that?" Zuko asks. They all look at each other and begin discussing solutions. They talk into the late hours of the night and all go inside. Sokka and Suki end up staying the night because it's too late for the ferry to run.

They wake up late the next morning and start preparing for what they hope will put the problem to rest. They explain the plan to the kids and the boys nod. Kaya looks down at the table.

"What do you think, Kaya?" Aang asks. Kaya shrugs.

"It could work..." she mumbles. Aang nods, glad that he got an answer from his daughter. Once they're ready they start to leave.

"Do I have to go to the city?" Kaya asks wide eyed. Katara turns and looks at her.

"We need you with us...and I don't want you to be by yourself," she says. Kaya looks down.

"But...I don't want to go. They'll-" Katara cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter what they say to you, okay? There's nothing wrong with being form the Watertribe, Kaya," Katara explain. Kaya nods, but keeps her head down. Katara goes to her and holds Kaya's head between her hands.

"Anyone that thinks there's something wrong with you is crazy," she whispers. Kaya grins and Katara kisses her forehead. They all go out to the dock and take the ferry to the city. Zuko's guards accompany them.

When they get to the harbor, they get in an ostrich horse drawn buggy and ride to the location where Toph has arranged for them to go. Kaya sits in between Katara and Sokka and peers over Sokka's shoulder out the window. She sees Fire Nation people walking in the direction they are headed and her stomach turns. Katara notices Kaya's discomfort.

"We'll be okay," Katara whispers to Kaya. Kaya looks at her then down into her lap. She isn't too sure about what Katara just told her.

They arrive at the place and see a large amount of people already there. Kaya's hands shake as they step out of the buggy. She hopes no one notices her anxiety, but judging by the way Aang looks at her she knows that she's made it obvious.

They are escorted by the police and Zuko's guards to a large, flat, concrete stage area. Kaya is relieved because this is much less likely to burn if anything goes wrong. They go over what they need to do behind the stage.

When the time comes Aang and Zuko walk out on stage. When they see Zuko, the crowd is shocked. They cheer, point and clap. Zuko waves to them and stands at the makeshift podium with a microphone. Aang stands by his side.

"Hello, everyone," Zuko announces. "I would say I'm glad to be here, but sadly I'm not. I'm disappointed actually. I got a message from my friend, Avatar Aang, telling me about something terrible. My people, among others, are persecuting those from the Water Nation. Why? Why are you doing this? We aren't any better than they are! We're all equal!" Zuko's voice echoes through the air. There is brief silence.

"We built this city so that members of all nations could come together as one and live in peace! We didn't build it so you could hurt others based on their race! None of that matters! I have friends and allies from all over the world, even the Watertribes, and they aren't lower than I am! Sure, we have our differences, but we still get along. Why can't you do the same? Why can't you look past the way people look or dress and see who they truly are? Why is that so hard for you?" Zuko questions. The crowd is silent.

"The war is long over," Zuko states. "We dealt with hate and persecution for a hundred years! We were able to end that and bring peace, but now you're trying to ruin the harmony again. Why-"

"The harmony was ruined when those savages came into this city!" a man shouts. A majority of the crowd agrees. Zuko sets his eyes on the man who interrupted him.

"This city was built for everyone," Zuko announces. The crowd is too loud for most to hear what he said. Sokka, Katara, and the others begin to worry from behind the stage.

"Please, just listen to me!" Zuko shouts into the microphone when the crowd gets louder. Aang puts his hand on Zuko's shoulder and shakes his head. The two of them back off the stage and, once again, the crowd riots.

"Fire Lord!" Zuko's guards call. They surround him and start to usher him away from the riot.

"I can't leave! My friends need me!" Zuko shouts at them.

"It's in your best interest, sir," the guards tell him. They take Zuko away and the others watch him go.

"I'm gonna try and help Toph and the police calm things down," Aang announces to the others once Zuko is out of sight.

"I don't you going alone," Katara tells him. "I'll come too."

"No, I'll stay with Aang. You and Suki get you and the kids to safety. We'll find you," Sokka says. Katara nods and Aang and Sokka leave. Katara takes Tenzin's hand.

"Everyone hold hands so we stay together," she orders. "Don't let go. Suki you can lead the way." Suki nods and they all link hands. Kaya takes Tenzin's hand and sees that she's in the back.

They begin walking through the crowd. They dodge fighting people and other women and children trying to escape as well. A fireball whizzes just above their heads. Tenzin let's go of Kaya's hand and clings to Katara in fear. Kaya is cut off from the line and they keep going on without her.

"Mom!" Kaya calls out. "Mom, wait!" She pushes through the crowd, but she has lost sight of them. Kaya begins to panic. Suddenly, a hand clamps over her mouth and she is dragged through the crowd back up to the stage. Kaya struggles, but she is no match for the man's strength.

The man walks onto the stage and goes up to the podium. He takes Kaya by the arm.

"We need to make demands!" the man shouts into the microphone. Kaya recognizes his voice as the one who interrupted Zuko.

"Well, I have what we need to do it!" the man shouts. He shakes Kaya around by the arm and tears fill her eyes. The crowd erupts into a frenzy.

Meanwhile, in the chaos, Katara turns to look behind her. Her heart leaps when she sees Kaya isn't there.

"Kaya?!" she calls out into the crowd. In panic, Katara looks down at Tenzin.

"Where's your sister?!" she questions frantically. Tenzin hides his face in Katara's leg.

"I don't know!" he cries. Katara looks at Suki who is just as panicked as she is. Katara scans the area and hears an eruption of cheers closer to the stage. She looks in that direction and sees why...Kaya is in the hands of one of the rioters. Katara's breathing grows shallow.

"No!" she screams. She pries Tenzin off of her leg and gives him to Suki. She pushes through the crowd and keeps her eyes set on Kaya on the stage. The man holding her is shouting into the microphone.

"Aang!" Katara screams. She keeps screaming his name, hoping that he'll hear her and get to Kaya before she can. Thankfully, Aang drops down on the stage from his glider and points it at the man.

"Let her go!" Aang orders in a hostile voice. "Now!" The man turns to Aang with a grin on his face. He holds Kaya in front of him and Aang sees tears streaking her face.

"Maybe if you meet some demands," the man sneers. Anger rises within Aang.

"Just let my daughter go!" Aang shouts. He starts to bend at the man, but the man puts Kaya's arm behind her back and holds her there. Kaya's eyes widen and she whimpers.

"That hurts!" she gasps. The man grins and Aang grips his glider even tighter.

"You're hurting her!" he shouts.

"I'll let her go if you'd just listen to me, Avatar!" the man shouts. Aang looks at Kaya who is begging him with her eyes to listen. Aang lowers his glider and gives the man his attention.

"We want separation. Those Savages aren't to leave their area of the city without being punished by law. The Dirt People either for that matter. The Fire Nation is obviously the superior race. If you agree to separate the city then I'll let your precious daughter go," the man tells Aang. Aang looks at Kaya who's teeth are clenched in pain and fear. He looks out at the crowd.

People of all nations are are fighting each other. Even some of the same nation are fighting. The sight makes Aang's heart feel heavy and he clenches his fist around his staff.

_No_...he thinks. _It can't end this way. _

"Never!" Aang tells the man. Kaya's eyes widen in shock.

"Very well..." the man mumbles. He pushes Kaya's arm up farther and she cries out. She bites her lip as tears flow down her cheeks.

"No! Let her go!" Aang shouts.

"Not unless you agree to our demand!" the man shouts. Aang looks into the crowd and sees Katara coming closer. The man twists Kaya's arm again and she whimpers.

"I'm waiting, Avatar!" the man shouts.

"Let her go!" Aang yells. The crowd is getting worse by the second. The man clutches Kaya's wrist and Kaya winces.

"Meet my demands and-!" Aang cuts the man off.

"No!" he shouts. Aang airbends at the man. The man shoves Kaya to the ground and dodges the attack. Kaya skids across the concrete and she gasps in pain. She lifts her face which is scratched and touches her head; she notices a gash in her hand. A sob escapes her and Kaya looks up at Aang.

Aang sees Kaya's look of pain and turns on the man in fury. Aang feels himself slipping away, but he can't hold back. His eyes and tattoos begin to glow and Aang is in the Avatar State.

Kaya stares at her father in horror as air begins to circle around him. The concrete and ground under her shakes and cracks as Kaya's hair is whipped around by the air. The man who pushed Kaya runs away in fear. Aang knocks him over with a blast of air and the man falls to the ground forcefully.

"Dad!" Kaya screams as she struggles to her feet. Katara jumps up onto the stage.

"Aang!" she calls out. Aang looks back and sees Kaya and Katara looking up at him in fear, especially Kaya. He sees the scratches on her face, arm, and hands and sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. Aang's expression softens and he begins to descend down to the ground.

The man runs away just as Aang's feet touch the ground.

"You have a problem on your hands, Avatar!" the man shouts as he runs away. Aang hangs his head and goes to Katara and Kaya. Katara is holding Kaya while she cries. Sokka jumps onstage and looks at them in shock and confusion.

"What happened?!" he asks. Aang looks at the three of them.

"We need to get out of here," he tells them. Kaya pulls away from Katara and looks out into the crowd. Katara takes her hand and holds it tight, letting Kaya know that she won't let go.

They all push through the crowd with difficulty. Aang leads them as they weave through the throngs of rioting people. Soon, they reach the outside and run. Katara still holds Kaya's hand.

They run until they reach Suki and the boys. Suki gasps when she sees Kaya's cuts and scrapes and Tenzin starts crying. Katara takes Kaya's injured hand and starts healing the wound.

"I'm okay," Kaya tells them. Katara looks up into Kaya's teary eyes.

"I'm fine," she tells her. Katara hugs Kaya and bites her lip.

"I'm so sorry," Katara whispers. Aang comes over to them. Katara looks up at him.

"I'm done," she says in a stern voice. "I can't have my children living in a place like this. We either fix this as soon as possible, or we move back to Kyoshi."

"Katara, I know you're upset, but I don't think that's necessary. I-" Katara cuts him off.

"Look what they've done to our children!" Katara snaps. Aang looks at Tenzin who is crying into Suki's leg, and then at Bumi who looks at him in fear. Finally, he looks at Kaya.

"You're right," Aang sighs as he hangs his head. "I'll do what I can to fix this soon. If I can't...then we'll go back to Kyoshi." Katara nods and they all walk to the harbor to get home. When they get there Zuko is waiting for them with his guards. He starts to talk to Aang, but stops when he sees Kaya.

"What happened?" he asks in almost a whisper.

"Nothing," Kaya mumbles.

"You need to help Aang get your people in order," Katara tells him. Zuko looks at Kaya with remorse.

"I'm sorry," he tells her. Kaya shakes her head in dismissal and goes to her room. Zuko looks at Aang.

"I'm sorry...if I had stayed maybe I could've prevented it! I didn't want to leave! My guards wouldn't let me go back!" Zuko explains.

"Who's really in authority?" Katara asks. "The guards or you?" She leaves the room to go be with Kaya. Everyone looks at Zuko as he thinks about what Katara just said. He realizes she's right.

It's time that he takes full control. Not only is he going to end the riots, but he's going to show Kaya that the Fire Nation can be good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Compromise Part 1

For the past three days after the riot, everyone has been walking around thinking of what should be done. Even the kids are trying to think of possible solutions. Despite this, they have all come to a dead end.

"I just don't know how to get across to them," Aang sighs at the dinner table.

"We'll figure something out," Zuko assures him. Katara nods, a little unsure. There is a moment of silence and Kaya looks down at her steaming bowl of soup.

"When?" she asks. "When will we figure something out? That's what we've been saying for two weeks now and things have only gotten worse!" Everyone at the table looks at her. Her cuts have healed mostly, but you can still see little marks where the concrete scraped her skin.

"I know," Aang tells her. "You're right."

"If we don't figure something out soon, things are only going to get worse," Kaya says. "Who knows what this could come to?" Aang looks at the steam rising from his bowl.

"I don't know," he says. Kaya huffs, wipes her mouth with her napkin, and rises.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbles. She walks out of the kitchen and to her room. Aang watches her go with a heavy heart. His own daughter realizes that he's failing.

"Kaya's right," Zuko observes. "Things will only get worse."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Aang asks him. Zuko eats a spoonful of soup and looks at Aang.

"The only thing we can do is compromise..."

The next day they get a call from Toph asking them to come to headquarters immediately. Judging from Toph's tone, they know it's urgent and taking the ferry wouldn't be fast enough. They all climb into Appa's saddle and take off towards the police headquarters.

When they arrive, they are escorted inside and up to Toph's office. Sokka, Suki, and Toph are waiting for them there. Zuko's guards and the officer who escorted them stay outside and close the door.

"We have a problem," Toph says once the door is closed. Kaya feels her chest tighten up in fear.

"Another riot?" Sokka asks. Toph shakes her head.

"Worse," she tells them. They all knit their eyebrows.

"What is it?" Aang asks.

"It's an all out battle. Watertribe vs. Fire Nation, it's all happening at the center of town," Toph sighs.

"Well, do you have officers down there?" Katara asks.

"Of course I do, Katara. It's just too much for them to handle. It's like war down there. The people won't stop," Toph explains. Kaya cringes when Toph says war.

"We need to get down there and stop them. Then we need to put this whole thing to rest," Toph states. "It's gonna be dangerous, so I've arranged for an officer to keep an eye on the kids while we're gone. Judging by what happened the last two times I'm sure you don't want them there." Katara and Aang look at their sons and daughter who look scared.

"Thank you," Katara says. They all rise from their seats. Aang and Katara hug their children.

"We'll be back," Katara whispers. "Be good, and do everything they tell you." The kids nod.

"Be careful," Kaya tells them. They nod and open the door to leave. An officer enters and they exit. They sit in silence and listen as they hear sirens wailing as they drive towards the chaos.

The officer in charge of them pulls a chair over and sits in front of them. The kids look at him and the man huffs.

"So...you're the Avatar's kids, huh?" he asks awkwardly. This officer looks young and is obviously new to the force Kaya notices.

"Yes," she answers. "We are." The man nods and Kaya looks down at the floor.

"You're Watertribe...what do you think of all this?" he questions. Kaya knows he's only trying to have conversation, but she can't help but be angry at him.

"It's awful," she states. The boys nod in agreement. The man looks at the floor and nods. Kaya rolls her eyes so he can't see.

The four of them sit in awkward silence for what feels like forever. Tenzin taps his staff on the floor and bends little air balls to play with.

"Cool trick," the officer remarks. Tenzin looks at him and gives him a half smile.

"Thanks." Kaya sighs and leans back in her chair. An hour has passed since her family had left. She wonders what's happening and if they're okay. The thought of her people being in a battle and her not being able to help them makes her heart feel heavy. She bites her lip and gets an idea.

"I'm hungry," Kaya tells the officer. The boys look at her, and then at the man.

"Yeah, me too," Bumi tells him. The man looks down then up at them.

"Um...okay. What do you want?" he asks. The kids shrug.

"I'll eat anything, I'm so hungry!" Bumi remarks.

"Yeah! I could eat a whole water buffalo!" Tenzin says. Kaya and Bumi both look at him.

"Tenzin, you don't eat meat," Kaya tells him. Tenzin shrugs.

"I know. It's a metaphor," he says indifferently. His siblings shake their heads and smile at his statement.

"So...you don't care what I get you?" the man asks. The kids shake their heads. The man rubs his hands together.

"I'll tell you what. There's a great restaurant down the street. How about I go get us some food from there?" he suggests.

"Sounds great!" Kaya nods. The man smiles and stands.

"Okay. You guys stay here. Don't leave this room, understand?" he asks. The kids nod and the man leaves. Kaya smiles and knows why he was chosen to stay here. He's too gullible.

Kaya waits a few minutes and suddenly stands. The boys watch her as she slings her water pouch over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Tenzin asks.

"I'm going to help Mom and Dad," Kaya tells them. The boys' eyes widen.

"What?" Bumi exclaims. "But they told us to stay here!"

"I know," Kaya says. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing." She reaches for the doorknob.

"Don't tell him where I'm going, got it?" Kaya tells them. "Stay here. I'll see you soon." She leaves the room and runs down the hall. Several minutes pass before the boys speak.

"I thought she was hungry?" Tenzin asks. Bumi slaps his forehead and shakes his head.

"She made it up, Tenzin," Bumi tells him.

"Oh...well, I'm glad. I'm starving!" Tenzin exclaims.

"Are you kidding me?! Kaya could get hurt and all you're thinking about is food!" Bumi remarks.

"But I'm hungry," Tenzin says. Bumi slaps his forehead again.

"You're missing the point. We can't let her go alone!" he explains. Tenzin nods.

"You're right! She needs help!" he says.

"Mom and Dad need our help!" Bumi says as he stands. Tenzin knits his eyebrows.

"What do we do then?" he asks. Bumi sighs and tries not to yell at his clueless little brother.

"We need to go after them and help them!" he shouts in motivation. Tenzin stands.

"Yeah!" he shouts. "But how do we catch them? They have to be too far away by now." Bumi thinks.

"We can take Appa!" he beams. The two boys run down the hall, down the stairs, and outside to their family's flying bison. Momo sits in the saddle. Bumi approaches Appa.

"Hey, buddy..." he says gently. "Wanna give us a ride." Appa grunts and Bumi makes a face.

"He says no," Tenzin informs him. Bumi turns to his brother.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"It's a special connection airbenders have with their bison. You wouldn't understand," Tenzin says matter-of-factly. Bumi huffs and tries not to push Tenzin for being such a know it all.

"So he won't take us?" Bumi questions. "We'll see about that." Bumi climbs on Appa's neck and takes the reins. Tenzin jumps into the saddle.

"Yip yip!" Bumi shouts as he snaps the reins. Appa doesn't budge.

"Yip yip!" Bumi shouts again. "Yip yip! Yip yip! Yip yip!" Appa yawns and lays down. Bumi groans angrily.

"I don't think it works when you say it," Tenzin laughs. Bumi turns on him.

"Shut up, Tenzin!" he snaps. Tenzin just keeps laughing as Appa begins to snore. Bumi groans again.

"Now how are we gonna get there?" he groans. Tenzin stands up and opens his glider.

"I can take us on my glider," he suggests.

"You can do that?" Bumi asks.

"Yeah, of course. I could carry two people if I had to," Tenzin remarks. Bumi's face turns red.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" he questions. Tenzin shrugs.

"It never came up," he states. Bumi sighs to release his anger. It was a trick Aang taught him.

"Okay, let's go then," Bumi says. He hops over to his brother.

"Just hold on tight!" Tenzin orders. Bumi grasps the tip of Tenzin's glider.

"Here we go!" Tenzin shouts and they bolt up into the air. Bumi shrieks and Tenzin laughs.

"You're screaming like a girl!" Tenzin teases.

"Shut up!" Bumi tells his brother. They fly over the city for a couple minutes and Bumi grows accustomed to this new way of air travel.

"Look!" Tenzin shouts over the wind. "It's Kaya!" Bumi peers over the wing of the glider and sees his sister running down the street below.

"Go down!" Bumi orders. Tenzin points the glider downward and they descend to the ground below.

Kaya runs towards where she's positive the battle is taking place. She's been running for a while now and she thinks about her brothers back at headquarters. She wonders what that officer will do when he finds her missing.

"Duck!" she hears someone shout above her. Kaya looks up and sees something flying right at her. She gasps, ducks, and the flying thing crashes right into a nearby stack of boxes.

"Tenzin!" Bumi shouts. Kaya looks at her brothers in shock as they stand, rubbing their heads.

"Sorry! I'm not used to landing with another person on board!" Tenzin groans. The two of them walk to their sister.

"What are you doing?!" Kaya asks. "I told you not to leave!"

"Same way Mom and Dad told you not to leave?" Bumi tells her. "We're all breaking the rules, and we're all gonna get in trouble."

"You both get back on that glider and go to headquarters right now!" Kaya orders.

"Why do you get to go?" Tenzin questions.

"Because it's different for me. My people are in trouble," Kaya tells them.

"They're our people too, Kaya!" Bumi states.

"Yeah! We may only be half Watertribe, but it's still a part of us. We want to help just as much as you do," Tenzin remarks. Kaya is amazed that this just came out of the mouth of an eight year old.

"Not only that, but our family's in trouble," Bumi says. "We have to help." Kaya looks at her brothers and sighs.

"Fine. But I swear you better do everything I tell you, understand? I'm in trouble already, but if you get hurt Mom and Dad will kill me," Kaya tells them.

"Don't worry! We'll have each other's backs!" Bumi says as he punches his palm. Kaya looks at the whale bone knife that Bumi always keeps on his belt. It was a gift from Sokka. Knowing he would never use it in real defense she sighs...

"Both of you stay close to me. Especially you, Bumi," Bumi looks down and nods. Even though he isn't the youngest, he knows he's the most vulnerable. Kaya starts to walk.

"Wait! Let's take my glider! It'll be faster!" Tenzin says. Kaya looks at him in uncertainty.

"Can you carry all of us on there?" she asks.

"Yeah! No problem!" Tenzin beams. Kaya shrugs and she and Bumi grab on to Tenzin's glider.

"Hold on tight!" Tenzin shouts. They take of and Kaya gasps. Bumi shrieks again and his siblings laugh.

The three children fly towards the battle and they see dust, smoke, and ashes rising in the distance. None will admit it, but they're all scared out of their minds. They have to be strong for each other though, so they keep their heads up and fly towards the chaos.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Toph fight off attackers amidst the battle.

"They just won't stop," Katara shouts over the chaos. They run through the fighting and Zuko's guards surround him.

"Fire Lord! It's too dangerous for you here! We have to go!" They start to usher him away, but Zuko stops them.

"No!" he shouts. "I'm not leaving! My friends need my help!"

"But, sir-" Zuko cuts his guard off.

"I'm the Fire Lord! If I can make decisions for my country, I can make decisions for myself!" Zuko shouts. The guards nod and back off.

"Yes, sir," they say. Zuko looks at his friends and they nod. They all look out into the fighting.

"This is awful," Suki groans.

"What should we do?" Sokka asks.

"Aang and I need to meet with the leader of the Water Nation people here in the city. You guys stay here and try to calm things down," Zuko orders. Katara nods and is glad he has finally taken the authority that's rightfully his. Aang opens his glider.

"Get on," he tells Zuko. Zuko grabs the glider.

"Be careful, Aang," Katara says. Aang nods and they take off towards the Water Nation Headquarters. The others circle up.

"Alright, Team Avatar," Sokka says. Everyone smiles because they hadn't heard that name in a while.

"We divide into two teams. Suki and Katara, you try to control that side of the battle while Toph and I'll take this side. It'll be tough considering there's only four of us, but we can do it," Sokka encourages. They wish each other luck and split up.

Little do they know, that up above Kaya, Bumi, and Tenzin fly over and land just outside the battle. They crash land and skid across the ground. Luckily, they get up unscathed.

They look into the fighting and their hearts break. They don't understand how this could happen. They thought this city was built for peace, not chaos.

Kaya takes the cork off the opening of her water pouch and turns to her brothers. Tenzin holds his staff in both hands and nods. Bumi takes out his knife and holds it tight.

"I'm starting to think you guys should go," Kaya tells them.

"We're not leaving," Tenzin tells her. Kaya sighs and looks out to the battle. She turns to them.

"Stay by me, and don't even think about going off. We stick together," she tells them.

"Always," Bumi says with a grin. Kaya nods and the three of them stand next to each other. Kaya takes a deep shaky breath.

"On the count of three, we run in and try to find Mom, Dad, or anyone else," she says. The boys nod.

"One...two," Kaya takes a deep breath and prepares to run in. "Three!" The three kids run right into the chaos and attempt to find their family.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Toph attempt to gain control over their side of the battle. Toph traps many of them in the earth and Sokka fights them off with his sword and boomerang.

"Sokka, look out!" Toph shouts. Sokka turns and sees a firebender charging him. Sokka throws his boomerang and misses. The man laughs at Sokka's failed attempt. Toph is busy with a group of others so Sokka is on his own. The man attacks Sokka and knocks his sword out of his hands.

"Toph!" Sokka calls out.

"Little busy right now!" Toph shouts. The man laughs and knocks Sokka to the ground. Sokka prepares to get burned. Suddenly, something whizzes towards them and hits the man in the back of the head. Sokka's boomerang lands at his feet.

"Boomerang!" Sokka beams. The man staggers around and Sokka picks up his sword. He points it in the man's face and the man is forced to retreat. Sokka beams with pride and runs to Toph's aid.

Katara and Suki attempt managing their side, but to little avail. They try talking to them while they fight them off. Some listen, but most ignore them and keep fighting.

No matter how hard the people try they are no match for the master waterbender and former Kyoshi Warrior. Katara displays perfect mastered bending and Suki performs like a true warrior. No one would've known she stopped fighting years ago.

The two of them stand back to back and watch out for each other. Suki dodges a mans sword and Katara deflects it for her. The two of them are unstoppable as a team. Katara thinks of her kids while she fights and wonders how they're doing.

"Stay with me, guys!" Kaya shouts over the noise. The three kids walk in a line. Kaya is up front, Bumi is after her, and Tenzin is in the back. All of them are terrified.

"Look at those little savages!" a man shouts as he and two others run two them. Tenzin airbends the flames that the direct at them away.

"An airbender? They're the Avatar's kids!" the men shout. Everyone around them turns to look at them.

"Run!" Kaya shouts. The three of them run through the people and dodge many attempts to grab them. Pretty soon they are surrounded by people with no way out. The kids stand back to back so they can see everyone around them.

"Tenzin...now would be a great time to make a tornado," Bumi mutters.

"I can't," Tenzin whispers fearfully. "If I do you guys'll blow away too." Kaya scans her surroundings, but all she sees is a porthole nearby. Nothing of use.

The people close in on them and they fight them off the best they can. Tenzin handles himself pretty well so Kaya focuses on protecting Bumi and herself. Bumi holds his knife as if he's about to cut someone, but everyone knows he's just bluffing.

Suddenly, a man picks Bumi up and tosses him to the ground. He lands with a thud and Kaya is infuriated. Bumi stands with tears in his eyes.

"Don't touch him again!" Kaya screams as she thrashes her arms. There is a creaking and groaning beneath them and the porthole erupts. Water jets up from the opening washing several people away. Kaya is shocked to find out that she has control over this water. She moves the water around with great force that is fueled by her anger.

"How are you doing that?" Tenzin shouts.

"I don't know! I just am!" Kaya yells over the screams of the people being carried away by the water.

"Whatever you do, don't stop!" Tenzin orders. Kaya continues washing people away using the water from the porthole. She freezes the water they are laying in so they can't get up, and leaves a puddle around her and her brothers. Anyone that tries coming towards them simply slips and falls.

"That was amazing!" Bumi beams. Kaya smiles and looks at what she's done. Their attackers lay frozen in the ice and hopelessly struggle to get free.

"We need to go find Mom, Dad, and the others! Come on!" Kaya orders. They get in their line again and Kaya unfreezes a path for them the follow. People grunt at them as they pass. Once out of the ice, they run through the crowd and search for their family once again.

Aang and Zuko land out front of the Watertribe Headquarters and run inside. They take in all of the Watertribe decorations and look at a woman who's staring at them from behind a small desk.

"We need to see the Chief," Aang says.

"Chief Denahi doesn't take unexpected-" the woman starts to say.

"We're the Avatar and the Fire Lord! There's a crisis going on right now, can't you make an exception?" Zuko asks. The woman looks him over.

"Very well," she says in an even tone. She rises and leads them down the hall to a big doorway. She goes in and Zuko and Aang wait outside in anxiety. Soon, the woman returns.

"The Chief will see you now," she tells them. Aang and Zuko nod and go into the room. When they walk in the room becomes colder and they see it is purely ice, just like at the North and South Poles. Chief Denahi sits in a chair and is surrounded many advisors and master waterbenders.

"Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. What a pleasant surprise," Chief Denahi says as he rises. He and Aang exchange the Watertribe handshake and he gives Zuko a normal one.

"What brings you here?" Denahi asks.

"I'm sure you're aware of the fighting going on in town," Aang says. Denahi nods.

"We just came wanting you to help us stop it," Aang tells him. Denahi crosses his arms and knits his eyebrows.

"And how will I do that?" he questions. Zuko looks at Aang and then at Chief Denahi.

"By coming up with a compromise..."


End file.
